Tainted Passions
by Lasciel
Summary: WARNING YAOI A Dark Domino City with whores, drug dealers, hit-men, and lot of other nice things! Like Invader Zim with yugioh on crack! NO FLAMES flames will be used to... Final Chapter is UP! Alternate ending needing voting on!
1. Demons Plague my Mind

OOC-

Disclamer: I do NOT own yugioh, or elese they would be unedited, just like the comics, wouldn't be allowed to be edited or shown on WB11, and there would be a lot of Seto, Malik, Bakura, and Yami in bathingsuits. Onto the next part of the OOCness.

* * *

OOC-

This is the re-write of the first chappie. Ok? Oh, and ^--^ Means change of POV to normal. Only really used here.

* * *

Science class. The beginning of the end. Just sitting there, waiting for the day to end, for the final bell to ring. A day, like any other, just waiting to be freed into the cruel world. Or so I thought. I am not usually one to deal with religon, but that ill-fated day, Xel'loath cursed me with his eternal spell of maddness, spun around me, forever. So began me hating my life. I just wanted to die. That was all. The emotion I had previously been absent of. Love. It made me sick, I just wanted to vomit. But I couldn't. I couldn't give in. No, emotions are nothing, just feelings, illusions created by the brain. They aren't a cold hard fact, cannot be seen, cannot be touched, cannot be herd, cannot be smelled, cannot be tasted. To me, they don't exist. Some say emotions are the only thing seperating man from machine. What truely seperates us is that we came first, we control them. But that's going off topic. I used to be a stone. Cold, hard, un-reachable. Until disaster struck. But now, I rather have died then live. I was saved, by an angel. A fallen angel, taking me down to hell with him. So now I sit in a pool, of my own blood, dying. Blood. Red. Red is like the heart, the sign of love. Some say love is a wonderful thing. How wrong they are. Love is a cruel thing, it plays with the heart, then when it breaks, moves on to another toy to play with, until it too, breaks. Like a toddler. I cannot understand how one can derive anything from love but eternal torment and hate. Love is not one of the light elements, as though of. It is one of the darkest. More powerful then death, more desirable then sex, the ultimate element. An amplifyer of your deepest angers, fiercest jelousies, darkest desires, longing revenge, cruelest malice. It is darkness. It is indestructable, like a virus, it enters you, like the devil. A traitor to yourself. But what you cannot destroy, embrace, for it shall be the ultimate victor. So embrace the darkness, as I slip into nothingness. I feel faint, I can no longer focus on the paper I write on, a quill pen, with my own blood. My wrists wipe across the paper, as I fall to the ground. Bleeding from my wrists, my ankles, my neck. Good bye world. I won't miss you. And to the one who cared, I shall be with you beyond the barrier of a few moments.

^--^

Her lifeless body slumped to the ground, in a pool of blood. The switchblade lay next to the feather pen, and the letter written in crimson ink. Tallakahath sat, in the chair, looking down at her dead hikari. Her form faded away, as the hikari, Liz, died. Her eyes closed forever, never to see the light of day again.

~----------~

One Month Earlier...

* * *

OOC- Well, the whole RP takes place BEFORE this part! This is actually the ending to the third fanfiction, but it is told now. So everything are memories, found in a jornal. That's why the third person POV is only used once here in this story, since it wouldn't make sense anywhere else. The third story is not in the journal, though. And the second is in Seto's journal, the tale reflecting Liz's. Only from Seto's POV. Ok? Review for chapter nine to go up, which is finally on a week-end!

|

|

\/ Review, you know you want to...


	2. Fallen AngelShattered Peace

OOC- Well, this is the first offical chapter. I'm tired of waiting for reveiws, I guess it wasn't long enough for ya'll to get into the story. I'll get the chapters up on a basis of one per week, unless ya people start reveiwing a little more. KK? Se ya'll l8r.

* * *

OOC - 

Disclamer: I do NOT own yugioh, or elese they would be unedited, just like the comics, wouldn't be allowed to be edited or shown on WB11, and there would be a lot of Seto, Malik, Bakura, and Yami in bathingsuits.

* * *

IC-

Chapter One - Fallen Angel/Shattered Peace

Liz's POV

~---~

I sat in the science classroom, there were five minutes remaining in the day, as the teacher rambeled on about nuclear fision and things of the such. I nearly fell asleep, but was awoken by a loud BUZZZZZZ sound, as the school bells went off. I held my ears, thinking I would never get used to this, and began to pack up, when I was shure the assulting noise was over. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I headed towards homeroom, for the last few seconds of school before the ever-so-wonderful weekend. I entered my homeroom classroom, taking my usual seat in the back of the classroom, in the shadows. No one was within two desks of me in any direction, and I liked things that way. When other seats were needed the front became more crowded, but no one ever took those six seats in the back. Shure, the chairs were taken, the desks replaced, but no one ever moved there. The teacher never said anything, me having a record with other students a mile long. I was the anti-socail one, the cold, hard, dark one. Until I herd the worst sentence ever. The teacher stood up to announce the news she had just recived from the principal, with but a few seconds remaining in homeroom. I was just a few seconds short of salvation. She called for the class's attention, and began to read the urgent message she has just recieved.

"Ms. Draken, we would like to inform you that student #11239230002339 is being removed from your class and to be moved to class 112A effective monday, Februrary Tenth, 2003. Thank you for your time, Principal Darksoul." She sat down again, but wasn't finished tormenting me. "You herd that, Liz, tomarrow you are out of here, and will join the class 2A tomarrow at morning assembly insted of our class. Remember that, and that you now must arrive at school one hour earlier, to allow for your extra period of school" She was finally finished. But within seconds, the whole class was staring at me. I glared at them all, my glance like a dagger of ice, effective on all. They began to back off, and I was happy. At least I didn't go out silently. As we left the building, I stayed a few extra seconds in the room, inscribing on the inside pannel of the door of the closet the outline of the Tyrant Dragon, my signature card, and the initals DL under it, for my nickname, Dragon Lady. I hurried my pace, and swiftly caught up with my class. I bid a goodbye to my teacher, and left, beginning my halve-mile treck home from school. Little did I know that within the next ten minutes, my life was going to change forever.

I was exiting the school, beginning my long walk home. I shivered slightly, the chill of January getting to me. I watched my feet, carefully planting my steps so I wouldn't slip on the thin layer of ice that covered the streets. I never saw the truck coming. I began to cross the street, I had the light. But a few steps into the street, a truck sped down the road, making a sharp turn, heading straight towards me. I thought it was all over. It wasn't. Someone pulled me backwards from my backpack from behind, and I fell on my rear end on the curb, the truck speeding by but a few inches from my face. I turned around, expecting to see one of the Mary-sue's of the school, like Anzu or Miho. I didin't know how wrong I was. There stood Seto Kaiba, teenage CEO, rumored to be the most ice-hearted kid in school. And he had just saved my life. Although I didn't realize it, that was the beginning of my troubles. For then, one of Cupid's arrows had went astray, striking me bullseye. Then I returned to reality. I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him, then pushed him backwards.

"I didn't need your help, I saw the truck myself." I said, voice filled with fake anger. I walked off towards my home, deep in thought about what had just happened. I had faced my mortality, and was saved by a fallen angel. I thought that would be the end of it all. I didn't know how wrong I was...

* * *

OOC- Well, that chappie was short. But there is a reason. Every chapter is one day's time. So sometimes a chapter will just be a few sentences, other times, a few pages, it depends on what happened that day. But the ending of the story will not be posted until Eyes of a Dragon is put up, so you're all gonna have to either wait a long time or get to the reveiwing! Remember, reveiw reveiw reveiw!

*Note: During the same time while writing this story, I will start the corrosponding story, Eyes of a Dragon, the mirror image of Tainted Passions, except from the POV of Seto during this whole story. However, I will not begin to put it up until this is compelatly done, so you all better hurry up in reveiwing if ya wanna see Eyes of a Dragon and the third story in this three-part trilogy fanfiction mini-series.

|

|

|

\/ Reveiw!


	3. Dark Passions

OOC- Here is chapter three, as ya'll wanted. Hope it isn't too long! Despite the chapter title, it is NOT anything beyond PG for mentions of suicide and other dark things.

Disclamer: I do NOT own yugioh, or elese they would be unedited, just like the comics, wouldn't be allowed to be edited or shown on WB11, and there would be a lot of Seto, Malik, Bakura, and Yami in bathingsuits.

* * *

IC-

Chapter Three: Dark Passions

I headed towards the school, as dawn's fingers tickeled the morning sky pink. I sneered at the wonderful morning, the bright sun was mocking me. I stood under the large outdoor overhang roof of the school, waiting for the doors to be opened, for the SP class students to enter and attend their morning class. The students began to trickle in, Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, Jou, Ryou, Miho, and then him. Seto Kaiba. But something seemed different about him. I mean, he was the same, but still totally different. Mabye it was the morning light. But he was defenetally different. I glanced over at the building to the left of the school. It had been under construction for two years now. Rumor had it was a pit where they threw unruly students. Rumors can be so stupid sometimes. In reality, they were building a pool for the school. While office monitor in school, I overhead the principal and vice-principal speaking about the new swimming program and the pool for the school. I laughed at the people who actually belived the stupid rumors. Soon, the school doors were opened, as we, the SP class of '03 entered the building.

~---------~

A few classes later...

~---------~

For some odd reason, fifth period for us has been cancelled. Though I didn't really care, it was foreign language, and the language being taught was English, my native, which I knew by heart. We were called outside, with our coats, and the bathingsuits and swimming caps and goggles we were told to bring today. I put on my coat and walked outside, trailing at the end of my class. Our teacher directed us in front of the giant building, the front covered by a tarp. A few workers pulled it off, revealing the Domino Highschool Indoor Pool. The students flooded in, going their seperate ways to the girls and boys locker rooms. I entered the girls, taking a stall in the small bathroom, and swiftly changed into my bathing suit. 

~--~

Five minutes later

~--~

We were all hearded into groups surronding the pool. The swimming tests were today. First the boys of our class were to go, doing various actavities in the water to determine their swimming abality. Yuugi didn't know the dog paddle from the freeswim. Not suprizingly, Joey could dog paddle just fine, but really couldn't do much elese. Honda was your standard swimmer. Ryou was pretty dang good in the water, his build making him swift in the water. I think he found his sport. Malik was average, which was odd, considering there weren't too many places to swim in Egypt. Yami was pretty darn good, I guess there was some game of swimming and he just had to be king of it. Then it was Seto's turn. For some reason, my mind went into auto-watch mode. He entered the water, doing two laps of free-style, then one of the breaststroke. He might not have been the world's best, but he wasn't the world's worst by any extent of the mind. He climbed out of the water again, shivering slightly, searching for his towel. The dropletts of water gleamed on his skin. Drops of water slid down his hair, making minute splashes on the semi-wet floor. His bare chest shimmered with moisture. I found myself staring, shaking my head softly as to get myself to stop staring. What am I doing? I thought to myself. Am I loosing it? I shuddered slightly. Impossible, no, I am a pure tomboy, I like no one, I care for no one. Wiping all thoughts from my mind, I lined up with the rest of the girls in my class for swiming. First to go was Miho. She was 'bout as good as Honda. Anzu was like a stone, she just sank. Isis was about as good as Anzu. I didn't really pay attention to anyone elese, as I frantacally tried to remember how to swim. As it was my turn in line, the teacher pointed at my glasses. In my frantic attempt to remember how to swim, I forgot to take off my glasses. I glanced around for someone to give them to while I was in the water, my gaze settling on Kaiba. Taking no time to think over my actions, I pointed at my glasses. He gave a slight nod, and I tossed my glasses over. I did a cannonball into the water, spraying a mist everywhere. I did my laps, with relative ease. I climbed out of the water, brushing the dropletts of water off my arms, and looked over at Seto. He tossed my glasses back over to me, and I took a seat on the bench, atop my towel. 

~---~

Ten Minutes Later

~---~

The teacher, after making shure everyone was seated, stood up, to announce the swimming groups.

"Group A, ducklings, consists of: Yuugi Moutoh, Anzu Mazaki, Sara Shafer, Draken Chaos, Jounochi Katsuya, and Isis Ishtar. Group B, swans, consists of: Honda Hiroto, Miho Nozaka, Airaken Dragonmouth, Saori Parker*, and Malik Ishtar. Group C, Dolphins, consists of: Ryou Bakura, Yami Moutoh, Seto Kaiba, Esper Roba, and Liz Draken." I glared at the teacher. What kind of cruel mind would place me as the only girl in the group? But I could not say anything in protest, for the sharp ring of the bell cut me off. Everyone rushed off to the locker rooms, leaving me, again, as the last one to enter the changing rooms.

~---~

Ten Minutes Later

~---~

I entered the lunchroom, taking my usual seat at the table in the shaded corner of the room. Usually no one ever sat at that table besides myself. However, that was with the old group of kids, in my old class, who had lunch fifth. Little did I know, this was the domain of no other then the darks, the Yamis, Bakura (AKA Yami Bakura, who refused to take swimming class), Marik (AKA Yami Malik, who also refused to take swimming), and Yami (AKA yami yuugi). They filled up the remaining three seats, and all, in union, glared at me. I hissed at them, my trademark, my dragon hiss. They seemed uneffected. We all were at a stalemate. So we all ate our lunch in silence. But all did not end well. Soon, there was a staring contest between Yami and Marik. One of the other students, Jounochi, had launched a glob of mashed potatoes at Honda. Honda moved to the side. The potatoes hit Yami square in his hare. He turned around, and glared at Honda, who he thought threw the food. Then all hell broke loose.

~----~

Some Time Later

~----~

I wasn't shure how long I had kept my tray in front of my face, but it was long enough. As the smoke cleared, the lunchroom was a total disaster area. I mean, food was EVERYWHERE. I was one of five who wasn't covered in creamed corn and mashed potatoes. The others were in the bathroom during the war. The principal entered, looked around, shook his head, and just left. No dentention, no nothing. I stood up, and left for the lady's room, in case another war started up, so I wouldn't be caught in the middle. The bell rang for seventh period, science class. As I dashed off down the hall at full speed, I ran smack into (yup, you guessed it!) Seto Kaiba. I apologized, and picked up what I thought to be my binder, and dashed off to science. 

~-~

Two Minutes Later

~-~

I was placed in the back of the room by the teacher, in the shadows. I opened my binder, looking for my science section, then realized I made a horrible mistake. I somehow ended up with Seto's binder. Nearly everyone in the school had identical binders, school issue, and I had mized mine up with his. However, he was in the restroom at the time, so I decided to see how good of a notetaker the CEO was. I nearly suffered a heart attack when I opened the binder. Inside were hundreds upon hundreds of pages of not blueprints, not BEWD sketches, but poems and song lyrics. All very dark, mind you. They spoke of suicide, pain, death, unfaithfullness, things of the sort. My type of songs. Seto re-entered the room, and I picked up the binder. I walked over to his desk. 

"Somehow I accidentally picked up your binder by mistake, I realized my error now, here." I just dropped the binder on the desk, picking up mine, and walking back over to my spot in the shadows. The teacher then began with her boring explenation of triganomitry(sp?). I soon fell asleep at the desk, awaking at the end of the period. The rest of the day passed without much thought.

* * *

OOC- I think that was better then last time. Was shurely long enough. Well, remember, reveiw, or no more chappies! KK? See ya'll l8r!

|

|

|

\/ Don't forget to reveiw on your way out!


	4. YAOI fun for EVERYONE

Ok, I'm bored with this story, so it is coming to a halt. Full stop. Everything GONE. And I am changing it. YAOI, Shounen-ai, Drugs, Money, Blood, Pain, Suicide, implied Rape, things of the sort. Full dark. If the characters seem OOC, that's because they just underwent a major change of personality. The current pairs (which WILL change) are Yami x Seto, Bakura x Marik, Ryou x ??? (need suggestions), Malik x ??? (need suggestions, not Ryou). Tea, Miho, and Mai will for the most part be absent, and Isis doesn't exist here. Ok? There will be future Lemon IF I get more reviews! For now, just some lime. Heavy Seto x Yami. No flames, if you don't like the pairings, or how I demonstrate them, then screw off. Get the hell out of here. 

Disclamer: Do you see Yami leading whore-houses and Seto actually offering to help Yami? I think not.

* * *

Chapter Four - Never a Normal Day

The next day of school was hell. Pure hell. It started in gym class. As we all changed into our gym clothes, someone went and stole both my gym uniform and my usual clothes. So I was stuck wandering the locker room in a bra and girl's boxers looking for my clothes. Then came English class (as a second language) as the tests were handed back, I had been the only one who scored over 90. Besides Seto, Yami, and Ryou, that is. That was when the jeering started up. Accusations of cheating, lying, favoritism with the teacher, things of the sort. Those fools. They had forgotten that English indeed was my native language. Idiots. Math class was non-existent for me, I had been punched in the gut at the beginning of class (I have yet to catch the culprit), and blacked out after that. I suspect whoever did that intended for the poison they fed to me in the 'free' bag of chips I had received that morning to kick in later, leaving them free to do with their own dark desires. I shudder at the thought. Bastards. I was gone until after lunch. So much for my free 45 minutes. I went to science class on an empty stomach and a pissed off attitude, not a good combination. That merited me a detention next Friday. But all that was nothing, compared to how my day had ended. How darkness again struck from behind, a hit-and-run, guerrilla warfare. It was homeroom. But a few minutes remained in the school day. Yami Moutoh raised his hand, waiting for the teacher to call upon him.

"Yes, Yami?" The teacher said, noticing his hand raised in question.

"Gomen, Sensi Drakken. I had left my book bag in the science classroom, may I please have permission to retrieve it?" Questioned the spiky-haired boy.

"Hai, Yami. But be swift." But a few seconds later, Seto Kaiba had raised his own hand.

"Sensi Ninja, if you remember, last time Yami was in the science room alone, that was also the last time there was a fire in the 

chemical section of the room. May I please request permission to assist Yami in his quest to ensure that no damage comes to 

the property of the school?

"Hai, Kaiba. You may go ahead and assist Yami" I watched, in slight interest, at the little scene going on. Both boys exited the classroom, to 'get the book bag from the science room'. I thought nothing more of it. Until five, then ten, minutes passed, neither of the boys returning. The bell rang, for school to be out, as the students flooded out of the classroom. I remained, packing my bags, and walking down the hall. However, instead of going down the staircase to the outside, I took a detour, towards the science classroom. I was curios of what was going on with them two. Now I regret even wondering.

"Ms. Liz, what are you doing in this part of the school. It is after hours, it is forbidden to be here." Spoke Sensi Hash, from behind.

"You say nothing of my presence here, or else the entire school finds out about your escapades with Sensi Shounen in the teacher's lounge." I spoke, not even turning around.

"You were never here." He said, before turning and leaving the hallway. I had no proof of his liking towards men, nor any way to prove it. But he didn't figure that out. I approached the science room, finding the door slightly ajar. I peeked inside, and from what I saw, it was a miracle I was able to keep from fainting from disgust. There, within that room, were Seto and Yami. Making out like it was going out of style. Shirtless. I nearly vomited. I had nothing against homosexual relationships. But them two? No. Never. I couldn't believe it. Stepping into the room, I shut the door, loudly, drawing their attention. It wouldn't take a moron to be able to tell that they were both hard between the legs by the expressions on their faces. Flustered, and panting, I was surprised that they hadn't already taking this to the next level.

"Having fun, you two?" I said, voice emotionless.

"Name your price, you bitch." Said Yami. I smirked.

"You say I'm a bitch like it's a bad thing. I know of your dealings. Ten ounces, pure pot, and one vial of smack. That should cover both you and your koi here. Tomorrow, before school. Be there, 6:00 AM sharp, or else." Maybe today wasn't a total failure. I did manage some serious shit out of Yami. Yami, the darkness of the hikari known as Yugi. Yami, the right one who demolished Pegasus in the duelist kingdom tournament. Yami, the one who devoted his afterlife to protect Yugi. Yami, the drug dealer, the whore-king, the ruler of the underground of the school's darkest dealings. If you wanted drugs, if you wanted sex, if ya wanted anything, you went to him. But the teachers knew nothing of this. Or the ones who did, he had full dirt on them. Yami, the one who now I had at my mercy. 

"I will get you for this later, bitch." Sneered Seto. Ah, he was so cute when he was steaming mad. He had refereed to me as bitch, just like his little friend. He was such a bishounen. Seto Kaiba, the heartless self-named coldest guy on campus. Seto Kaiba, the wealthy CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba, the kind older brother of Mokuba. Seto Kaiba, the owner of the dark desires dueling club, found in downtown Domino City, in the red-light district, where prostitution, death, and all other undesirable actions of society were commonplace.

"Do not call me bitch. I am not one of your whores at the club. And right now, I hold all the keys, you both faced with locked doors. But for now, goodbye, gomen, but I must part with you all." And with that, I turned, and left the classroom, within the next few minutes, leaving the building. I had no use for the drugs I asked for. But grade A-smack? Although he may be a liar, a thief, a lawbreaker, he never ever messed with this stuff. Always pure, always the best. And for the pot? I was an avid user. Though not addicted. Like a treat, a dessert. I reached my home, and from then on, all was as nothing had ever happened, like a normal day. But for me, there was never a normal day.

* * *

Ok, that was dark, sick, and things of the sort. Please review, NO FLAMES. Lots of reviews needed for more chapters! Tell me what you think! But any flames... Well, they will be used for more darkness. Ok? 

|

|

|

|

\/ Submit to your own desires, review! You know you want to...


	5. Sex, Drugs, and Money

Ok, I got some reviews, but I need to make something clear. There will be NO lemons until the third story. Why? Because it is all from Liz's POV. And she doesn't do anything of the sort until the third story. Although if you all beg and ask really nicely, I can figure out a way to get one in later... Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! Oh, and if the first paragraph seems odd for the story, it's the intro for the chapter. Almost like in Eternal Darkness before every chapter they have some person say a bunch of stuff that goes with the story but isn't really part of the story. Oh, and /shashes/ mean thoughts, and ~---~'s mean time breaks, like skipping times to time. Happy reading!

Disclamer: Do you see Seto Kaiba running a strip-club/Dueling Hall/Whore house? Do you see Yami and Seto goin' at it like rabbits? I think not. I also do not own Eternal Darkness, or the Dragonriders of Pern.

* * *

Chapter Five - Drugs, Money, and Sex

Drugs, money, sex. Those were the essence of school living, here in domino. I did my best to blend in, but even after a life in NYC, the big apple, in Manhattan, nothing could prepare me for what I was about to dive right into. The underbelly of domino, where the darker you are, the better. As to the eyes of the public, the eyes of the teachers, we all seem a good bunch of students, focused on going to collage. To the eyes of the government, we are but mere pawns in the game of live. To the eyes of each other, we are tools to their own victories. Life is a savage game, and takes no prisoners. Into this darkness I entered but the next morning.

~---~

The events of pre-school had slipped my mind that fair morning. Everything, up until I met up with Yami and Seto, outside the school. I could tell that they were on the verge of killing me, but restrained themselves. Even the darkest of the rulers of the underground domino were forbidden from killing. Only the hit men, and the hit women, were licensed to kill. 

"Do ya have the shit?" I questioned dully.

"Are you an annoying nosy bitch?" Replied Yami, holding out one zip-locked bag of what seemed to be innocent crushed plant leaves, more formally known as marijuana, and one small vial of a clear liquid, more formally known as Heroin. I took both, stuffing them into my backpack. I doubted anyone would catch me. And those who did wouldn't question me. Unless they wished to suffer a fate worse then death. 

"I shall be going now, I'll leave you and your koi by yourselves to do your business." That was the straw that broke the camels back, as Seto, from seemingly out of the blue, came up behind me, holding a drawn switchblade to my exposed neck.

"One more word, Liz, and you'll be pushin' up the daises." I smirked in delight. Not only was he trying to threaten me, but also he called me by my name.

"Wrong move, bastard." I said, kicking him in the groin, laughing cruelly as he doubled over in pain. Yami rushed over to help him up, as I walked off. I was surprised that Yami didn't go and use some shadow magic on me. But that was that. For now.

~--~

I again ascended the steps of the school, but an hour later. This time for real. I waited, silently, for the doors to open, and another day of grueling learning to begin. Soon entered the usual gang, Yugi, Joey, Anzu (*gag*), Honda, and Ryou. However, the group of the yamis (namely Yami, Bakura, and Mariku) were strangely enough missing. /Yami is probably off fucking Seto somewhere. To think, them two together.../ I nearly vomited, but kept my small breakfast in, by changing the mental subject, wondering where Mariku and Bakura had went off to. But my train of thought was abruptly cut off by an annoying voice.

"Liz, is the tyrant dragon's attack 2800 or 2950?" Questioned Joey, probably because of some squabble he was having with Honda. If I didn't see how good a pair he made with Mai, I'd say that they two would make a good gay pair.

"Why are ya askin' me, mutt?" I replied, not realizing that I had just referred to him as 'mutt', Seto's special nickname for Joey.

"What...Did...You...Just...Call ME?!?!?" He said, anger boiling in his veins.

"A mutt. You must be to be so stupid to not know the attack power of the Tyrant Dragon."

"Well YOU'RE the one who has the card as their signature card, YOU tell us."

"Fine, you're both wrong, the attack power of the Tyrant Dragon is 2900, a sight to rival the Blue Eyes White Dragon, as well as identical defense, 2500, for a mere 7 stars. However, his effect, the ability to attack twice if there is a monster on the field after his first attack, and the effect of how directing trap cards are negated when it comes to it, makes it even mightier then the awesome BEWD, with the simple assist of a Dragon Treasure. Both of them sat stunned, as how much information I knew off the top of my head. Anzu made the calculations in her head.

"So in total, with one Dragon Treasure, the Tyrant Dragon would have a total of 3200." 

"Did it really take you THAT long to figure it out wh..." I cut myself off, although she annoyed the shit out of me, I think I'd leave her virgin mind still pure.

"Did it really take you THAT long to figure it out, dimwit?" I replied, satisfied with my reply. Saying Mutt instead of Bastard was pure luck, when talking to Joey, however. As the massive double doors of the school were opened, I waltzed inside, without a thought.

~---~

The day was a drag. Nothing had happened. Up until English Class, right before lunch. Marik was excused from the classroom, to use the restroom. Seemingly innocent enough. But at the minutes ticked by, he failed to return. The bell rang for lunch, and the teacher requested that I go check on Mariku, to see if he was alright. I guess the teacher forgot that I was indeed a girl (despite my attitude) and was banned from entering the Boy's Locker room, restroom, or anything of the sort. Not like that stopped me from entering after hours to smoke some shit in private. Walking down the hall, towards the second floor staircase, I spotted my victim. Bakura Yami.

"Hey Bakura!" I yelled to him. He glared at me, and came over.

"What, mortal?" I snickered.

"I have a job for you. Mariku went missing, after going to the restroom, the teacher said for me to check on him, I'm banned from entering the boy's bathroom" On the word Mariku, Bakura's eyes lighted up with delight, and a spark of lust.

"Fine, Dragon Lady, but you owe me." I knew he would never actually use that owned debt. 

"Another time, Tomb Robber. For now, adieu!" I strolled off, towards the main staircase. I didn't want to arrive in the lunchroom too late, and have to sit with the yamis again...

~---~

I do not remember the events of lunch. For I was asleep. I had missed a long block of sleep the previous night, a fitful rest was all I got when I was able to drift off into the darkness. Demons haunted me, making me wake screaming, cold beads of sweat dotting my brow. I awoke as the last few people trickled out of the lunchroom, with someone prodding my shoulder.

"Hello? Are you awake?" Questioned a familiar voice. Ryou Bakura. 

"Yeah yea, whatever..." I was in no mood to think up insults. And either way, he was so innocent. I had no reason to insult him. Hell, he was even somewhat cute. But not for me. No, he was too innocent, too giving. That was how the tomb robber got loose. I got up, and jogged out of the lunchroom, as not to be left behind by the remainder of the classes, leaving a stunned Ryou.

~--~

By the time school was out, Mariku and Bakura had returned. I do not remember when. I do not care when. Yami and Seto had also arrived, sometime. The same story applies. I don't know, I don't want to know, I don't care. But now that school was out as I made my way home.

~--~

I awoke to the loud buzzing of my alarm clock. I was sleeping for 6 hours. But now, it was time to get down to business. For me to enter the underground. Being sixteen, I was allowed the luxury of the ability to own a motorcycle. I cherished my set of wheels. Heck, I even named the dammed thing. Ruth. If you've ever read the Dragonriders of Pern series, you'd know what I was talking about. I exited my small apartment, running downstairs, boarding my bike. After kicking up the kickstand, I rode off, onto the horizon, towards the downtown, the red-light district. If Seto was with Yami, only Ra knew what else went on un-noticed. I was to go to the Dark Desires Dueling Club.

~--~

The ride was a short 30 minutes. From rich mansions to condemned buildings, I could tell that I had now entered the bad part of town. Women, dressed in skimpy outfits, appeared every three or so blocks. The poor whores. They were the rejects. The ones thrown out of the houses. Either too old, too ugly, or carriers of HIV, they were exempt from the higher grounds. I parked my motorcycle outside of the Dark Desires Dueling Club. Despite the part of town this place was located, it was very clean, and very well up kept. And you could trust that you could leave your right behind the building and you'd be able to get it the same way you left it. I walked it around back, chaining it to one of the many fences, then walked to the back entrance. Two bouncers blocked my way.

"Only the best duelists and hottest chicks are allowed in. I don't think you fit either." Spoke the one on the left. At the moment, I was wearing a boy's make large coat, obscuring my thin form.

"I think I fit both." I said, unzipping my jacket, revealing my slim form, tall legs, and form-fitting shirt and jeans. I hated those clothes. But it was my only ticket in. I doubt they would believe me on being the underground champion of NYC, my hometown. Heck, I was a legend, now that I had suddenly disappeared from America. But back to the story. Both guards stared for a moment, holding open the grand double doors, to allow me to enter. I walked over to the coat check on the side of the entrance room, taking a small halve of a fake BEWD card in exchange for my coat. Slipping the ticket into my pocket, I descended the spiral staircase, to the real party below. 

~--~

From over ground, the place seemed to be nothing more then a small house, just another cat-house, with a dull neon sign on the front. But the real place, the real club, was underground. The music blared, with a certain clarity, this was no cheap whore-hall, no, it was a Kaiba creation. The floor was nearly spotless, considering how many people were in there, it was very good. As I began to take in my surroundings, I realized what this place really was. It was a stripping club, a duelist hall, and a cat-house, all combined into one great creation. Terrible, but great. Many duelists seemed to reside here, dressed in skimpy outfits laden with metal and leather. I blended in perfectly. I approached the bar, tended by a well-built teenage boy of about 17 or 18. He wore black pants, and a white (unbuttoned) shirt, showing off his six pack. Most of the other people at the bar were female, looming over the side, trying to flirt with the kid. Poor guy, he probably doesn't bet a moment of peace around here.

"What will ya have?" He questioned.

"One Sprite, hold the lemon." I replied. He seemed slightly stunned at my reply. I am guessing that he was expecting me to try to flirt. I had no interest in him. During my childhood, that was my downfall. I never took an interest in guys besides just friends. And I know what you're thinking, I didn't like girls either. I was weird, the outcast. The only one not drooling over N*Sync or O-Town or The Backstreet Boys or something of the sort. But that is another tale. 

"Yo, here's your drink. That'll be 1$." He said, pushing a tall glass of fizzing Sprite right in front of me. I placed a dollar bill in front of him, as he took it, making it disappear behind the counter into some register or something. As he went down the line with the drinks, I could easily see that every other girl there was trying to hit on him. Without much success. As he went back up the line, I called him over.

"Ya get this all the time, dun't ya?" I questioned, pointing at the girls.

"Yep. No matter what I do, they just keep at it. I'd go and slap them, could I, but then I'd be fired."

"'Tis a shame. Have ya tried keepin' your shirt buttoned up?" He laughed slightly.

"It's regulation. Either way, there are no button holes."

"Dear Ra. Poor you." He almost sadly nodded, then walked off down the line. I stood up from my stool, walking towards the pulsating blob of people that were crowding the stage. A thick haze hovered over the mob, despite the high-power fans pumping the smoke out of the area. On stage, one band, I couldn't place the name, was finishing up their song. The last note rang in the air, as the owner of the club, Seto Kaiba, dressed in the same garb as the bartender, took the stage and the microphone. The crowd quieted down, as at least halve of the girls just stood there, staring at his form. I could have sworn that at least ten or twenty guys were doing the same.

"At the sound of the roar, it will be 11 O'clock." And with that, what sounded more like 10 BEWDs, roared, piercing the silence of the room.

"Now, to business. Will all couples please step up on the stage, straight couples on the right, other types on the left." With that, most of the people from the crowd flooded the stage. Those who didn't stood on the sides, watching with interest. I just stood where I was, alone, watching with far eyes. "Thank you, now you all may leave, except for those people who remain without couples." He had tricked halve the amount of people. Some had made instant couples just to be on stage. Now they lost their chance to be in whatever was to happen. As the couples angrily stepped off stage, me, along with the rest of the single people, stepped onstage. "Today marks the beginning of the newest contest and addition to Dark Desires. These people remain single for tonight. Those who can find perfect matches for them will be the winners. Those who don't are forever banned from the club. Understood?" The whole crowd nodded in agreement, then scattered. I looked around, had this been an anime cartoon, I would have sweatdropped.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba, but what is the purpose of this contest. What if we, the contestants, wish to remain single?" I questioned from the stage. Everyone else had already left the stage, only me, him, and Yami, who had somehow entered, remained. He turned around, glaring daggers at me.

"What are you doing here?" He scowled.

"Girls just wanna have fun." I replied, in a baby-ish sort of voice. Yami stepped up behind him, snaking his arm around the other's waist.  
"You have some nerve coming here. Or do you just wish to torment me more? This is my territory, I can have you thrown out faster then you can say 'but wait'." I laughed.

"I am not here to torment you or your lover behind you. I am simply here to see what truly is the essence of domino."

"Then you are welcome to it." And with that, he walked off. Yami followed, silently. I walked off stage, looking for something to do. Then I spotted them. Mariku and Bakura. Together. Dancing. Dirty Dancing, at that. Bakura was standing behind Mariku, leaning his head on the Egyptian's shoulder, nibbling at his ear, assumingly. His arms were wrapped around his waist, the fingers of one hand spread out over Mariku's pelvic area. Mariku had a look of pure ecstasy in his eyes, his arms hanging dully at his sides. I smirked cruelly, and approached.

"Having fun, you two?" Bakura let go of Mariku, spinning around to meet me.

"First Yami and Seto, now me and my Mariku. Do you ever stop?" He sneered. I laughed slightly.

"So Yami and Seto are an official pair, eh? You two spent a long time in the bathroom alone together, do I try and guess what you two were doing?" Mariku blushed furiously, but he didn't seem to notice.

"None of your business." The blonde haired one replied. 

"Fine, I'll just leave you and your whore alone to do away with yourselves." And with that, I headed towards the exit. However, Bakura wasn't finished with me quite yet.

"What...did...you...call...ME!" He yelled across the crowd, attracting many curious stared.

"I just called you Mariku's whore. Is there something wrong with that." He seemed about ready to kill me, but I was a few leagues away, and innocently waltzed up the staircase, to the coat-check room. I handed over the halve of the BEWD card, taking my jacket, and silently slipping outside, boarding my bike, and off I went, towards home. Although my exit was quite abrupt, and I spent little time there, I seen more then I could ever fathom. Not everything was as it always seemed.

* * *

Well, that was pretty long. I guess it was a long day. Remember, if ya want that future lemon, ya have to review! If I get at least 10 reviews sayin' they want that lemon, I PROMISE that there will be a lemon within the next three chapters of when I get those 10 reviews saying they want the lemon. Remember, review, or no new chappies!

|

|

|

\/ Review, you know you want to...


	6. Cheap Vodka and Time to Die

Ok, here is the next chapter. Now I know a lot of you like all the Seto/Yami YAOI-ness, but I'm sorry to say that it won't last very long. Seto/Yami is a couple here doomed to failure. However, the Mariku/Bakura is a couple that is to stay forever and ever. Seto/Yami will soon but not too soon be replaced by very light Seto/Ryou, and Seto/Liz, then to full Seto/Liz. And if ya'll want, in the third story I can do a Seto/Liz Lemon, but only if ya'll want, cuz personally, I don't care one way or the other. Voice your opinian in your review. Also, for the lemon-to-be, I need a vote. Should it be a Seto/Yami rape, or a Bakura/Mariku dream from the POV of Bakura, but Liz is dreaming of her being Bakura, cuz of the millennium items and the planets and it's gonna be really complicated. Say what ya need to say in your review, heck, a review created the YAOI/Shounen-ai lemoness of this story. Se ya'll!

Disclamer - Do you really belive I own yugoih? I don't. And I am not keeping Seto, Yami, Malik, Bakura, and/or Ryou locked in my room in spandex as my pleasure slaves. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter Six - Cheap Vodka and Time to Die

Blood. A word of dual meanings. One, the life force that sustains us, flowing through our veins. Pumped around the body until the day of our death. The second, deeper, more complex. The badge of courage. The price for pain, and ultimately, pleasure. Symbolic, for death, and life. How I love its metallic smell. It's bronzy taste. It's deep red color. Blood is what I draw, I slash my wrists. Blood and pain are my reward. Blood was one of the dark runic elements, one of the most powerful. Fourth most deadly and hard to focus, behind death, sex, and my personal favorite, pain. Used in spells to seal the fate of another. Blood is what seals our fate. Blood is what I live to see, and see to live.

~--~

I awoke to another morning. My eyes were bloodshot, my head fuzzy. I had stayed up late that night, smoking a joint of the stuff I got earlier that day. Now I regret it. Note to self - Never smoke pot before bed. Packing away the remnants of my indulgent, I packed up my books for school, and off I went, to another day of fun for all but myself.

~--~

I arrived outside the school building, to an unusually small crowd. Finding the first person who I could probably stand talking to, namely, Miho, I questioned her about the large absences of people.

"They're all sick. There was something funny with the sloppy Joes in the lunchroom." She said. I smirked cruelly, before replying.

"Thank you for your information, Miho. I will be off now." And with that, the grand double doors of Domino High were opened to another day of 'learning'. I took a swift head count of all those present within the homeroom, finding most of the students to be absent. Only those who brought their own lunches, or were already dead so they couldn't get sick, were present. Meaning Anzu, Miho, Mai, Yami, Bakura, Mariku, Seto, Yugi, Arikea, Crystal, Alex, and myself. Quite a small class. Attendance was called, as my name was called, the room began to spin. Within the next few seconds, I fell out of my chair, loosing all control over my muscles, and then blacked out.

~-----~

I awoke, cold, and un-feeling. Whatever drug they had dosed me with, it was still wearing off. A certain buzzing numbness possessed my body, making it feel as if millions of insects were crawling all over my skin. A very odd feeling.  
"I see our newest slave has awoken." I was blindfolded and gagged, total sensory depravation. All I could see was darkness. Someone from behind ripped the blindfold from my head, as my eyes eased open, the darkness still remained. I was also still gagged, so speech was impossible. I just glared daggers into the man who held me captive. 

"Fmph fuu" I said through the gag. Translated as Fuck You. For that particular muffled insult, I received a slap to the face. I bet that idiot didn't even know what I said. Little did he know that I was also a holder of a millennium item, and he was in quite a truckload of danger, if I could only coax Tallakahath out of her slumber. As my eyes finally adjusted to the dim light, I could make out the features of my captor. And it took me by complete and utter surprise. Rex Raptor. That bastard. I assumed he was still sour about the little incident at Duelist Island. 

"I see our new bitch has awoken. Insector Haga, please enter." A door that seemed to be from nowhere opened, spilling light into the darkened room. A pair of glowing golden eye-less eyes hovered but a few inches from my face. He smelled of cheap vodka and coke.

"So it is now time to break the spirit of the wild stallion. Hello Dragon Lady, now it is time to die. I am Satan, enjoy the rest of the tour of your living hell." With that, someone, or something, struck me in the back of the head, as I blacked out again.

~---~

Tallakahath's POV - 

My host, my Hikari, was again knocked out. But this time I was pissed. I would not stand for this. Pushing her unconscious mind aside, I took over. Focusing my energy, I kicked my legs up, breaking the plank of wood that my legs were tied to that was nailed to the front of the chair. With a twist of my arms, I broke the back of the chair as well. My eyes glinted with anger, as black wings un-gracefully burst forth from my back. Pain shot through my sides, as spines emerged down the sides of my body. I nearly doubled over in pain, as my back-spines emerged, as well as my snake-like tail. Bones lengthened, shortened, emerged, and disappeared. That was only one quarter of the transformation. But that was all that I needed. I glared at them both, as the door slammed shut. The very floor erupted in black fire, my signature move. They were incinerated, or so I thought. No matter, as the smoke cleared, neither of them remained. I collapsed, letting fatigue claim me, as I began to slowly transform back into human from demon. Then I passed out.

~--~

Back to Liz's POV - 

Again I awoke. I looked around, realizing I was laying in a pool of blood. My blood. Both Rex and Insector were gone. I was glad. As I checked my self for any sign of defilement, I found my self still a virgin. It was funny. From the way I acted in school, to what I did, to all that I knew about Sex and human desire and drives, I was still a virgin. Quite odd. But that is beside the point. I glanced around, my head feeling like it was to split in halve. Stumbling outside of the building, I had not the slightest ides of where I was. Until I chanced to glance at the street sign. I was only a few blocks from the school. I noticed the time, as well. School was long over. I was gone for the whole day. Only Ra knew how they managed me out of the nurse's office. But I don't really give a dam right now. I walked down the street, towards wherever. 

"Liz, you're back! Are you alright?" Questioned Yugi, from behind. The vertically challenged one had snuck up on me.

"What do you care?" I scowled. I really didn't want to talk.

"I was just wondering if ya were Ok. You were missing the whole dang day." 

"Good for you. You should be more worried about your Yami, not me. He's the one who is screwing around with Seto all night." I walked off, leaving a stunned Yugi, and my self, satisfied.

~---~

Today I was to make my second visit to the red light district. This time I was better prepared. A fistful of singles, a switchblade, and three joints of pot. I was ready for anything. Slipping on my leather jacket, I boarded my motorcycle, riding off towards the dark part of town. 

~--~

Now I understand why leather pants were invented. So guys have even more excuses to hit on women. Why did I ever have to wear my leather pants in the red-light district? I passed by the Dark Desires Dueling Club, having a different location in mind. I arrived at my destination, the Butterfly Cat House. Run by no other then Mai Valentine. I parked my bike outside, and entered. Taking in my surroundings, I found myself perfectly at home. Both men and women resided here. Most clad like me, or similarly. All armed. Even the ones who worked here, skimpily clad, cared some sort of weapon, usually in the form of a stunner or a whip. I smirked, taking a seat at the bar in the corner in the room.

"So what ya gonna have, honey?" Questioned a sweet woman serving as the bartender. I was surprised that guys already haven't overrun this place.

"Just a glass of water." I looked around. Despite the nature of this place, there were mainly women, chatting, and lounging. Quite odd for a cat house.

"Here you go." Said the bartender, as she placed a glass of water on the table. I looked around.

"Where are all the guys?" I questioned.

"All at the Dark Desires Dueling Club. This place is barely a cat house. Mainly girls come here to escape the rudeness and savageness of the guys in this district. Ya new to this area?"

"Yeah, kinda. After a discovery at school, I began to question the city I lived in, and now I'm here."

"Ya shoulda' came here sooner. All the hottest gossip ends up here. And on Sunday nights, when the Dark Desires club is closed, this is the real hot spot." I laughed slightly, sipping my drink. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure, cloaked in a black hood and black jacket, enter the club, sitting at the bar only one stool away from me. Something was odd about him/her. I had that gut feeling that something really bad was about to happen. And something did. The person, the figure, stood up, producing a gun from the folds of his cloak, and holding it to the back of my head.

"Anyone move, and Tyrant Dragon Lady here becomes a Zombie Dragon." I recognized the voice. Insector Haga.

"Shut your mouth, bastard. You failed last time, what makes you think that you'll do any better this time around?"

"As we can all see, it is I who is holding the gun."

"Are you so shure of that?" And with that, I spun around, twisting his wrist with one hand, catching the dropped gun with the other hand, and putting the muzzle of the gun to his forehead. 

"Please, don't kill me." Weevil pleaded. Although I hated his guts, I didn't have the heart to kill the bug.

"Fine." With that, the owner of the cat house, Mai Valentine, entered.

"What is going on here?" She angrily questioned. I handed her the gun, handle first, and explained what had just happened within the past few minutes. She nodded every few seconds, then glared at Insector.

"You are hereby banned from the Butterfly Cat House, now and forever."

  
"Wha What?" Weevil stuttered. Two of the girls picked him up by the arms, and tossed him out the back door. I stood from my seat.

"Suddenly, I am feeling very tired. I had a great time here, but now, I must depart. Adios, amigas, and until we meet again." I stood from my seat, dropping the dollar bill on the bar to pay for my drink, and exited the house. As I glanced across the street, I spotted Seto, leaning on the wall of a condemned building, smoking a joint of pot. Yami was strangely absent from the scene, and the brunette looked depressed. I crossed the street, standing but a few feet from him.

"Yo, Kaiba, what's wrong?" He glared up at me.

"None of your concern, bitch." I stepped a few feet closer.

"It is my concern when you are standing out here in the cold without a proper jacket without your boyfriend Yami by your side." That angered him slightly, but the pot mellowed him out.

"And since when do you care about my life?"

"Since I knew a friend in NY who committed suicide because of her boyfriend." He looked up, meeting my gaze, for a few seconds, as I walked over besides him.

"Judging by your eyes, I say that it is relational troubles. Judging by your facil expression, it is about a guy. So my guess is that something between you and Yami isn't working out right."

"Shut it, Dragon Lady." I smirked.

"Lemme guess, Yami won't fuck you, like you always dreamed?" He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, glaring daggers into me.

"Listen, Liz, I barely even like the guy, now you stay in your own business."

"Judging by your outspoken reply, I'd have to say that I had said quite the opposite of what was wrong. Seeing how you barely like the guy, as you said, I think I can form a hypothesis, on what is wrong. You're trapped. Yami likes you, he stalks you, and he won't leave you alone until you screw him to kingdom come. Isn't it?"

"Yeah, whatever. And now I bet you'll go and blab to the whole school about this. I don't care. Do it. I don't have a life to be ruined. I don't have any friends to loose. Do it. I know you want to."

"You're wrong, Seto. I don't want to. I'm not a malicious cruel pervert. Hell, I almost feel bad for you. " Ah, how much I just wanted to fuck him, right then and there. Words can not describe my desires.

"Let's see if you're true to your word."

"Cheer up, Seto, the world isn't a compete drag. Hell, there are some good things. The only problem is they don't last. So I am assuming by this conversation that you are not breaking up with Yami."

"Correctly assumed. And I am assuming that you are not to speak a word of this conversation to anybody?"

"We were never here." With that, I turned on my heel, walking off, leaving a slightly stunned Seto and a burnt out joint of pot.

* * *

Well, that was short, and bittersweet. Remember, lots of reviews asking for lemon if that lemon will show up! And should Yami become abusive towards Seto? I know I'm making Seto a bit of a whimp, but I'll fix that ASAP. And it's time for Stalker Yami! Also, should Bakura remain with Mariku, or have Ryou go with Mariku for a shot time, and Bakura w/Liz (don't ask! It'll make sense later!). And should this be changed to AU for alternate universe? Remember, review, review review! Oh, and one more thing. I need a few character names for later, so review with a character name and a [very] short descreption of them, and maybe they'll show up. However, no OCpairing with origanil characters or other OCs. Ok?

|

|

|

|

\/ Review! You know you want to...


	7. Darkness and Betral Part I: Backstabbing

Ok, a few things. I recived some nasty reviews from certain people who I will not mention. Just to clear some things up. First, the Seto/Yami won't last much longer. Actually, this might be the last chapter of it. Then there will be some Mariku/Seto and then just Seto alone until the third story. Second, if ya'll don't like my OC that much then stop reading this story. Cuz ya know what? If I remove her then THERE IS NO STORY. It's all from HER POV. Ya got that? Good. Oh, and the votes are in, and the Seto/Yami rape scene is good to go. It should be in either this chapter or the next. Ok? And Bakura will seem a bit OOC for a little while, but just ignore that.

Disclamer - I do not own yugioh. I am not keeping Bakura, Seto, Yami, and/or Ryou locked in my room for my own uses. I am not plotting world destruction. I do not lead an army of evil sporks. I do not own a dragon and am keeping it in my basement. Ok?

* * *

Quoth the raven, nevermore. What is life when you have no one to share it with? So was the plan of thinking of certain indivisuals within this mortal realm. But what is life? But another plain of existance? One can never be shure. One great dream? Or an eternal nightmare. Only time will tell.

~--~

I awoke, cold. I was laying on the floor of the kitchen of my brother's house, back in NY. I was visiting for a few weeks. I noticed small pools of blood on the floor. I touched the side of my head, finding it sticky, with more blood. Blood trickeled down my chest. To my left, a large carving knife. But it was odd. I didn't feel any pain. I looked down, and nearly died with fright. I was looking down at my own deciesed corpse, stabbed to death by a cereal murdurer who had entered during the night. I looked at my own translucent hand, a faint blue-ish color. I screamed.

~-~

I awoke, sitting bolt upright, sweat trickling down my forehead. It was the same dream, over again. I had been having it every night after the attempted kidnapping. It haunted me. But it was no fantasy. Back in NY, a few years back, a cereal murdurer had entered my brother's house, while I was staying there. I was rushed to the hospital, in critical condition, three knife wounds in my chest and a fractured skull. I nearly died that night. But that is all besides the point. The memories were haunting me again. I looked out my window. Dark. Glancing at the clock on my nightstand, I saw the hour as 3:33 am. I hated that hour. The same hour as the first stab wound was inflicted. My endless scream. I exited my bedroom, entering the bathroom.

Dreams haunting you again, hikari? You should see a doctor about them. I worry for your life, Elizabeth. My Yami. Tallakahath. Full name, Tallakahath Drak'en Sheiera Ra-tak Shi'ri'tie Set. Demoness of chaos, pain, and halve-demoness of death and blood. She was always more or less the hikari, if you ask me. She was the lighter of the two of us. She comforted me whenever I needed it. Right after my mother died. When my father was assinated. When my brother went into a coma. Whenever I needed someone to talk to, she was there. I loved her more then anything elese. She was the sister and mother I never truely had. 

~Tallakahath, you worry too much about my welfare. I am fine. Doctors cannot help this. They will simply send me to the loon-house with a bottle full of suger-pills and deem me as insane and beyond help.~ I sighed, as she receded back into my millennium item. If she was no one thing, she was not stubborn. She understood I didn't want to talk. I opened the medicine cabnet, pulling out a bottle of asprin. Not caring, I poured about five of them in my mouth, swallowing them in one lump. It was a large dosage, even for me. But I needed my rest. I trudged back into my bedroom, falling asleep right on top of the covers of the bed, asleep before I even hit the mattress.

~---~

"Liz, are you paying attention?" Questioned the teacher. I sat bolt upright.

"Yeah, I'm paying full attention." I replied. I had began to doze off again. Apparentally, I had woken up quite a few more times before the end of the night.

"You should see the nurse about you falling asleep. She can send you home."

"No, I'm fine." That was Sensi Xel'loath for you. Always caring about the students. Within the next few seconds I fell back asleep, into a dreamless oblivian.

~-----~

The day was boring. Or maybe because I was asleep nearly the whole day. Only one thing made my queer day list. Bakura. Right after lunch, he came over to where I was standing, struggling to get the stupid broken locker I was given open. He slammed it with the back of his hand, as it bounced open. I glared over at him.

"What do you want this time, tomb robber?" I said, with a sneer on my face. He was not usually one to do favors for others, especailly people like me.

"Remember when I said you owed me? It's payback time." I looked at him queerly. Had I known what he had in store I would have ran right form there right there right then. "Me and Mariku isn't working out all that well. He seems to be more intrested in my hikari then me. So it's time to use plan jelousy." I nearly died on the spot right then and there.

"So basically you want me to fake being your G/F for a while to get Mariku back for ya? Which means you're going to have to make it look like you're treating me better then him in his standards so he'll come crawling back? No way." With that I turned to walk down the hall, but he grabbed me by the shoulder.

"I'll make this an intresting deal for you. I know that you're a cutter. I can tell by the scars on your wrists. I also know you are a fan of weed. So you do this, and I promise you'll be just as satisfyed with the end result as I am." I began to think. He had full access to weapons I could only dream of. And being a hit-man leader, he could get whatever he wanted from Yami. 

"Fine. It starts afterschool today. But if you try anything funny..." I drew my switchblade, spinning around, pressing it to the side of his neck. Carefully, I drew it along the skin, making a thin red line, of blood. I think he got the idea. He smirked cruelly, walking down the hall, silently. No one even noticed.

~----~

After school. Go-time. I met with Bakura outside the school, in clear view of Mariku, who was standing with Ryou. He put his arm around my shoulder, I glared at him, but tired my best to look the part. Bakura glared over at Mariku and Ryou, who walked off, out of sight. Back to Mariku's house. Bakura turned to me.

"They'll be at their house the rest of the night. Same place, tomarrow morning. That will be when the fun starts." I didn't know what fun ment. I didn't want to know. But I was just glad he left. I realized that I had left my bookbag back in the chem labs, and dashed back into the school to retrive it.

~-~

I entered the chem labs, slipping on a slick of guelp, AKA friday surprise, landing in a large heap of packing peanuts. Yami entered the room, as I ducked down, just able to see him, without him seeing me, under the packing peanuts. He exited, then came back in, dragging someone. That someone was Seto Kaiba. Drugged. This wasn't good. I was halve torn between running right then and there and staying to watch. Seto began to stir, looking up at Yami. I could tell he wanted to kill him, but Yami had him tied up four ways 'till sunday. I could barely watch what was happening next. 

* * *

I know that an OOC post right in the middle of this is kinda annoying. SORRY! But I just need to post one thing - 

Warning - This is NOT for the squeemish or kiddies! This the LEMON. Oh, and also, this is the FIRST lemon I've EVER written, so if it comes out wierd, please, don't yell at me! Read on, or just skip to after the scene. Oh, and also, I've NEVER written OR read a lemon fanfiction from the POV of someone other then one of the people in the lemon itself. This is going to be difficult...

* * *

With the crafty use of a switchblade, Yami cut the shirt from Seto, without removing the ties of his hands. Then he disgarbed his own shirt, throwing it into the corner of the room. I was torn between staring in awe and looking away in shame. I shouldn't be watching this. But again, then I could be a wittness in court. I blushed a deep scarlet, as Yami cut the pants from the CEO. I tried to duck under the packing peanuts, but fould that to make numerous squeaking sounds by the peanuts. Yami glanced over, but luckily didn't notice me. He was blinded by his lust. It sickened me. Yami stroked Seto's fair cheek, pulling him into a forceful kiss. Seto tried to fight him off, but the drugs were still somewhat in effect. As Yami stood, he removed his own pants, the tight leather being thrown into some corner of the room. The blush began to spread down my face, as Yami removed his last garmet, his boxers, just leaving the spiked collar on his neck. He removed the boxers from the CEO, as I had to work to keep myself from fainting. Yami stroked the manhood of the other, drawing numerous moans from Seto, aganst his will. He never had a chance. Yami took Seto's length full in his mouth, working slowly, drawing Seto closer to the edge. His eyes were dull, lifeless, soul-less. Staring out, at nothing. I met his gaze for a second, wondering if he noticed me, sitting there, in the pile of packing peanuts. But there was no time to wonder, as the CEO bit his lip, releasing into the mouth of Yami, who eagerly swallowed up the cum which one could only assume was there. I couldn't belive what I was watching. It was wrong. I should never be here. Ever.

"Ah... Like spices, and a faint hit of strawberries." Hissed Yami, grinding his erection into Seto's. The CEO shut his eyes tight, knowing what was to happen next.

* * *

Yay, my first cliffhanger! Yup, the final part is NEXT CHAPTER. Lots of reviews needed! Oh, and also I need some votes. I had one mainly-innocent ficcy, it was a truth or dare yu-gi-oh interactive style thing. It was taken off, and my account locked for a little while, but should I put it back up? I also need some ideas for the plot, I'm drawing somewhat a blank. And there will be a songficcy later, I need some suggestions! Rock songs mainly, please! And DARK. Somewhat suicidal. Creed, Puddle of Mudd, or Linkin Park mainly, please!

|

|

|

|

\/ Review, you know you want to!


	8. Darkness and Betral Part II: Yami's fall

OOC - Well, here it is! The big end to the lemon. And I'm going to try to incorperate either poetry or song lyrics into the beginning of each chapter that fit the chapter itself. Or both. Or on rare occasions, neither. Oh, and for this chappie, I skipped a tiny bit, but only cuz I can't think of how to say whatever needs to be said.Well, read on!

Disclamer - *sigh* I don't own Yugioh, the Matrix, Eternal Darkness, Kingdom Hearts, or anything elese mentioned. I don't own anything but myself and my OC.

Note - @_@ show the beginning and ending of pot and/or opium visions.

* * *

Cut my wrists, 

Watch it flow, 

Streaming down, 

Staining the ground

~Bad Poetry

So began the night, the darkness. Slit my wrists, torment me, kill me. Pain, pure and simple. Sometimes, you have not to make sense to get your true message across. The seven deadly sins, as sweet as sugar(1). Face the darkness to see the true light. But what is good, isn't always what it seems. Eternall dammination isn't all to bad. But what is eternety?

~--~

By Ra, he was going to kill the kid. Faster and faster, in and out, Yami, eyes shut tight in pure bliss, Seto on the edge of screaming in pain. I could only imagine. Pushed over the edge, Yami collapsed atop the battered and beaten CEO, eyes halve-shut in ecstasy. Blood was all over the ground. I had shut my eyes for a few moments before, duing which Yami had made a bruised mess of Seto, hitting him over and over again, with some object that made a heavy snapping sound. Yami backed out of the other, standing, beginning to re-clothe himself. That was my moment to strike. As he struggled to get his clothes on, I silently picked up a large chair (2), and hit him over the head, knocking him out. I dragged him outside the classroom, calling 9-11. After informing the operator to call the police and the hospital, I went back inside, to tend to the other, the victim. He just laid there. Seto. Sprawled out, a bloody mess. During the time, Yami made more use of his switchblade, making numerous marks on the brown-haired one's face. I pushed his matted hair out of his face, staring down into soul-less eyes, pleading. Nealing down besides him, I looked for anything I could help with. Seeing the numerous cuts, I went to the back of the classroom, taking some paper-towels, wetting them with some cool water from the sink, and walking back over. Using them as cold compresses, I tried to stop some of the bleeding.

"Seto, can you hear me? Are you awake?" I questioned, trying to assess his current condition.

"mhmmmm...." He managed to mumble. His jaw was fractured, as I later learned. Within the next few minutes, the ambulance and police arrived, taking Yami to the precinct, and Seto to the hospital. I was left, alone. To be questioned later, by authorities, as I easily knew. I should have killed that pharaoh when I had the chance. I was stupid. I was fool. And another had to pay the price for my mistakes.

~---~

That particular day, I didn't visit the red-light district. I couldn't. Insted, I went to my house. Entering, I threw my stuff to the ground, searching my desk for a lighter, a box-cutter, and a joint. Lighting up, I slit my left wrist, watching the blood drip down, onto the pale grey carpet. That would stain, and the landlord would ask questions. But I didn't care. Searching my drawrer a little longer, I found a small sticky ball. Opium. For extreme cases only. This was one of those times. I took out a small pipe, splitting the joint, letting the crushed plant fall into the pipe. Then I added the opium. As I puffed away, the hallucinations began to come.

@_@

A small white figure, a rabbit, dashed off down the long room. Blood dripping from the walls, long blade in my hand. Almost like a machette, but not so clunky. Perfect in my hand. I slashed, bringing down a zombie. The red flesh twitched, before I stabbed it in the spinal cord, totally destroying it. Another, this one larger, taller, and blue insted of red, approached. I stabbed it in the gut, as it began to hum, it's stomach beginning to glow with energy. I ran backwards, as it exploded. More and more, I slayed, as then I saw it. One of the black guardians, this one a giant three-legged creature with tentacles supporting a hovering ball(3). Summoning up my own horror, of a different runic element, I attacked it, as my sanity slowly declined. The world was tilted. And I slayed the beast. Releasing my horror, it turned on me, as I chopped off it's three heads. Blood was all over me. In three different colors. I licked the mixed blood from my lips, how it got there, I know not. The blade in my hand began to morph, into sort of a key. A giant shadow-like creature. I began to attack. It was stronger. The shadows rose up me, enveloping me. I was swallowed. Falling into the inky depths of nothingness. Falling up, slowly. I hit the ground, facing a giant computer screen. ~Follow the white rabbit~ was all it said. Then it dissapeared. Falling again, landing on a cold-tile floor. A white rabbit, anorexic, wearing a red suit. 

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm very very late!" He squealed, before dashing off. I followed, as I tripped, sliding, forwards, forwards, into the door. I looked around. Surronded by glass. In a hour-glass. I fell through the hole that seemed to swallow me up. I floated, on six wings of light, and one of black. My weapon changed again, into an oversized long blade. Fire was everywhere. As I sashed, spikes began to grow on me. Wings from my back, different ones, dragonic. The others dissapeared. A second head, a long neck, two more sets of limbs. A dragon, as it fell, and I fell atop it. A few swift wingbeats, in a blue sky, flaming an un-seen enimy. Silvery threads. One landed on my dragon, as it hissed in pain, going off between, the world swirling into nothing. Blackness again. The white rabbit. Running, taunting me. I ran, but the faster I went, the slower I seemed to go.

"Goddam mother-fucking rabbit." I said, running after it. My weapon began to change again, into the knife-like blade again. I shashed, the people falling from the sky. All the same, black glasses, ear-pieces, everything. Agent smith. Where was I? Numbers streaming down the wall, as I slashed and slashed. But everytime I killed one, two more took it's place. I ran. They didn't follow. They just dissapeared. I saw another white figure. The same rabbit. And a hovering smile in the air. (4)

@_@

I sat bolt-upright. I had passed out. On my bed? I wasn't even in my bedroom. It mattered not. As I needed rest. Pulling the bed-covers up over me, fell asleep, muttering one phrase.

"Follow the white rabbit..."

* * *

Ok, that was very odd. That hallicunation. The visions will play future roles later on. And for the white rabbit, you'll understand what it's from when I get around to writing the prelude later on, or in the third story.

Notes - 

(1) - I do not support doing the seven deadly sins at all. I don't support any particular religon, or say that you should follow any one.

(2) - Don't ask me how you can pick up a large chair silently. I just had to think of something.

(3) - Try to name which rune element this creature is and... um, just try to name it! I wanna see who can!

(4) - Can YOU name all the different games, movies, books, and things of the such I took ideas from here?

Oh, and one more thing. I know one chapter us usually one day, but this was just a fluke. I wanted a cliffie, so I split it up. And either way, the hallucination didn't belong in the same chappie as the beginning of the rape scene. Remember, review or NO MORE CHAPTERS! So far I only have ONE faithful reviewer! Demon Darkness Wanderer *claps* yay! Ok, so review review review!

|

|

|

|

\/ Press it! You know you want to... MUHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!


	9. Follow the White Rabbit

Ok, here is the next chappie. NO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS UNTIL I GET AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER FROM THREE DIFFERENT PEOPLE. Did I make myself clear? Oh, and there will be a lot more hallicunations, most likely one per chapter, if not one every other chapter. They play a big role. 

Disclamer - I don't own anything except my OC Liz and her millennium item, the millennium bracelet. And I'm not too shure on that, either.

Oh, and this is the chapter where Bakura holds up his end of the bargin, and the end of the Seto/Yami YAOI-ness. There should be some slight Mariku/Seto and Ryou/Mariku then Liz/Bakura (faked) then Baukra/Ryou. It's all very complicated, even I don't understand it. Oh, and I should be re-doing chapter one really soon, but the other origanil chapters will not be changed until the story is done. Only one, to fit the change of storyline. It'll make sense later.

* * *

I've lied to you; the same way that I always do.

This is; the last smile; that I'll fake for the sake of being with you.

Everything falls apart; even the people who never frown eventually break down

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie...

The sacrifice is never knowing 

Why I never walked away; why I play myself this way; now I see your testing me; pushes me away.

~ Pushing me Away (Linkin Park)

Those who you love most will always be the first to suffer. Just follow the white rabbit, and you'll find the answer to all your problems...

~--~

I awoke, in the twilight of the morning. I put the pillow over my head, to block out the light. It was Saturday. I didn't want to get up. But that was the thing with me. Once I was awake, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get back to sleep. I yawned, sitting up, and getting out of bed. Changing into my day-clothes, I walked into my bathroom, freshening myself. Exiting, I left the apartment building, down towards the police station. I needed to file a witness report, and fast, before Yami hired one of his hit men. Or dealt with me himself.

~--~

"I would like to file a report, I witnessed a crime, yesterday, Friday, the 13th of January(1). In the Domino High School. Assault and rape." The police officer's eyes went wide. Apparently, the news of the attack spread fast.

"But I thought there were no witnesses... Just fill out this paper, and ya can go ASAP." He said, handing me a paper and clipboard, along with a pen. I began to fill out the boxes, which took quite a while...

~--~

The whole place reeked of donughts. Stupid police. They knew nothing. Nothing at all. And worse yet, Yami had gotten out later that hour, as his Miranda Rights (2)weren't read to him. Stupid mother-fucking coppers. Leaving the rest of the day to kill. So I did so. Taking out my switchblade, I walked back towards my apartment, to where my motorcycle, Ruth, was parked. Boarding, and putting on my helmet, I rode off, towards the red-light district, to make up for lost time. 

~--~

(There seem to be a lot of time breaks, doesn't there?)

Dark Desires dueling club. I was goin' back. I just had to see if Seto was OK. And I didn't know where else to find him. I parked my motorcycle out back, entering, and recognized from my last visit. Checking my coat, I walked downstairs to the vast mob of people. 

"Shit..." I swore to myself, recognizing a particular tri-colored haired kid. Yami. That asshole. I looked up on the stage, noticing the band playing. Some Japanese band, I didn't recognize the name. Walking over to the bar, I saw the same kid from last time.

"'Ello again. Long-time no-see, eh?" He said, not as hassled as last time, the traffic slower, since it was a Saturday morning.

"Yup. Say, what's your name, anyway?" I questioned. He smirked, after serving a sprite to the guy a few seats down.

"Name is Riku." He said, as he twirled a bottle of Rum in the air. Bar tricks. Gotta love 'em. His silvery hair swayed in the slight breeze.

"Riku like kingdom hearts?" I questioned jokingly.

"Yup." He said. I laughed.

"Ya got the looks. So can I get a sierra mist?" He put the drink right in front of me, as I dropped a dollar bill on the counter.

"Mh-hm. (3)." He replied, as I finished off my drink. Standing, I made my way through the crowd, making shure to take the long way around Yami. Reaching the stage, I noticed a door, leading to the back. The initials S.K. were on the front. Seto Kaiba's office. Later I would find out that was not his office but the staircase leading to it. The door opened, as the band stopped playing, Seto entering the stage, wearing a black long overcoat, to hide all the bruises on his arms and legs. I could see the vast amounts of makeup on his face, to hide the wounds. He took the mic, and spoke.

"Hello all, I am greatly sorry I couldn't make it to the party scene last night. I had some hefty business to take care of in Kaiba Corp." I could sense the glare Yami was giving him. Seto glared back, as I watched. "So therefore, the dragon festival is now today, not yesterday. All day today. So will all dragon duelists please enter the stage now for entery into the raffle?" He said. About 20 of the people from the mob entered the stage, me following behind. Each put their name on a ticket, dropping it into a bin. I went last. When I met eyes with Seto, I whispered.

"It wasn't business. I'm no idiot. And you let him right back into your club?!?" He glared.

"It never happened. It was all just some odd bad-dream." He muttered. I glared back, dropping my name in the raffle, and walking off stage. He had a few of his workers take the raffle into the room in the back which I had earlier spotted, and that was the end of that. In 10 hours the raffle would be drawn. There was never a big crowd on the mornings. The raffle was open to entries all day. So I decided to leave. No reason to stay. And I wasn't going to find anything out at this rate. Back again tonight. Walking towards the exit, I saw a white figure. A rabbit? In here? It made no sense.

~ Follow the white rabbit...~ The phrase rang in my mind. I jogged off after it. Mighty ridiculous I looked, following nothing. The rabbit didn't exist. But I didn't know that. It went over to a door on the side, hopping /into/ it. Through it. I tried the knob, it was unlocked. I followed. Darkness. A dark corridor. Taking out my lighter, I clicked it on, the small flame providing temporary light. At the end, I saw another doorway. Opening it, I saw a staircase. The white rabbit was halfway up. It jumped, disappearing, as I followed. Up, forever, the never ending staircase. 

"Stupid fucking rabbit..." Finally, I reached the end. Opening the door, I realized now that I was on the roof. But I wasn't. It was nighttime. But I saw the sky above me. I went over to one corner of what seemed to be the roof, and found that there indeed was a giant dome above me. But the stars moves, like in reality. A virtual reality simulator. I looked over, so was Seto, sitting there, alone, looking up at the 'night sky'. He glanced around, his gaze resting on me. 

"What are you doing here?" He sneered. "I should have security throw you out right now." He said. I approached, walking at a slow pace.

"Following the white rabbit." I simply replied. That left him slightly confused, as the door again creaked open, Mariku entering. Seto stood, walking towards the Egyptian. Then came what shocked me most. Seto kissed Mariku lightly on the cheek. This must be why Bakura wants me to help him. Mariku put his arm around the other's waist, as I was shocked.

"What, surprised?" Seto simply commented.

"But I thought... Aren't you... What about Bakura?" I questioned Mariku.

"Bakura? He should go fuck a millennium item, that's all he's concerned about nowadays." He sneered. "Now leave, before I have to have my koi here call security, and have them escort you out." I gave a warning hiss, walking out, leaving. To the upstairs. I had 10 hours to kill, didn't I?

~---~

Arriving home, I couldn't take the stress. Taking my switchblade, I swiftly cut down from right below my eye to a few inches above my chin. Another slash took care of my left wrist. Taking no consideration to the dosage, I took the needle of heroin I had gotten from Yami a few days ago, and injecting about halve of it into my arm. The world began to spin, as I blacked out.

@_@

An anorexic feline circled my legs, as I looked down. I was floating, hundreds of feet above a city covered with a bleak gray sky. A golden hoop earring hung on one of its tattered ears, it's gray scrawny body covered with odd black symbols. It smiled at me, it disappearing, leaving only that hovering smile. A white rabbit dashed along, a path of purest ebon stone that appeared in the sky. I followed, a long curving blade in my hand. The perfect blade for me. The rabbit disappeared into a hole in space-time itself. And then the ground collapsed. I was dropped, into eternal nothing-ness, everything white, just white. Falling or floating, I could tell not, since the scenery never seemed to change. Then I landed, on something. But I wasn't myself. Large wings of tan, dual horns on my head. Tyrant Dragon(4). In front of me, a large blue form, three heads.

"Oh shit..." The dragon fired it's neutron blast, as I prepared for the worst. But it was odd. I felt myself grow. To twice my size. Megamorph had saved me, as I counter-attacked with my fireballs. The blue eyes was totally destroyed. I had won the duel. But for who? I looked up at my controller. Myself. I remember this duel. It was a dream I once had, a few years back. Disappearing, as the card was removed from the field, I was again falling. I seemed to do that a lot. Landing on the ground, I looked around. A plateau, over a city that seemed to stretch into eternity. I looked down. The streets, the gutters, the fountains, all filled with crimson blood. Giant mantis-like creatures (5), stalking the streets. Bird-similar creatures (6)flew overhead. I only had a knife. And they all stared at me. Muttering the runes that I somehow knew, I enchanted my simple blade, and began to hack away. Blood spilled over my black jumpsuit, the leather simply reflecting it off. As soon as I had taken down the first guardian, three more took its place. A loosing battle. A surge of power went through me, as I began to change. Wings of purest ebon sprouting un-gracefully from my back, spraying crimson everywhere. I hunched over, the un-bearable pain. A second set of wings, these, angelic, a dark crimson coming forth right below the first set. A long tail of bones sprouting from my lower back, extending quite far. From my face, claw-like pincers, my mouth turning into a fang-filled cave, long curving horns from the back of my head, which was extending, becoming very lupine. Spines shot up down the length of my spine, ending around where the tail began. Down my front, armor like plates, down my sides came spines. At my elbows came long curving scythes, the membrane from the dragon-like black wings extending to them. I was a demon. And I wasn't happy.

"Die." Was all I said, with one slash of my claw, I took out the guardians. A blast of pure dark energy, turning their remains into dust. Then he was there again.

"I'm late!" Squealed the hare, which I had just spotted, and dashed off. On wings of blackest night, I flew off, knife in hand. But then left my wings. They dissolved, as I fell, landing on a bed. There was a table, atop it, a potion. ~ Drink Me ~ read the tag. And so I did. And I began to shrink. So saw I a door, swiftly becoming larger, as I shrunk. I peered over at the door, as it sneezed.

"Please, I'm allergic to humans!" He said in dismay. I backed up, into the leg of the table. Atop it, I saw a key. I tried to climb. I couldn't. I fell. To my left, I saw a crate. There were cookies inside. ~ Eat me ~ They read. And so I did. And I began to grow. To my normal size. I peered down at the minute door below me, picking up the key on the table, and trying the lock. The door spat out the key as I tried to unlock 'him'.

"Hey, let me open the door, you bastard!" I yelled at him. He sneered, not letting me. I kicked the door, as he let out a loud OOF.

"Having trouble?" Said a voice from nowhere. A smile appeared, hovering, forming into that dammed cat again.

"Go fuck yourself." I sneered, looking down at the blade in my other hand. He danced around the small room.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Please, don't be so harsh. You need my help. Admit it." He smirked smugly. He had me. In one fluid motion, I sliced the head clear off his shoulders. It plopped to the ground, his body disappearing. He smirked.

"Why won't you just DIE." He formed another body again, under his previously decapitated head. I glared daggers into him, as he walked around me, in circles, tail swishing behind him.

"You are really being a bitch today, aren't you? The door?" I gave a smug laugh.

"You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing." Remembering how in the Disney movie Alice began to cry, the tears washing her past the door, I got an idea. Not in the mood to cry, I took my blade, running it across my wrist. The blood dripped to the ground, swiftly forming a scarlet ocean. But the loss of blood made me woozy, as I had forgotten, and so I blacked out. The last thing I remember was shrinking, and being washed through the door.

@_@

I sat bolt upright, sweat trickling down my brow. How long was I passed out? I glanced at the clock. Nine hours. It was a miracle I didn't start a fire with the pipe. I looked down, it was carefully set on the desk. Very odd. I glanced out my window, seeing a gray anorexic feline sitting there, black markings covering his body, a gold hoop earring on one ear.

"The Cheshire cat..." I muttered, opening the window. It jumped in the apartment, waltzing towards the door. I opened it, as it dashed off down the hall, disappearing around a corner. As I approached, all I saw was the open door to the staircase, as I looked around. At the bottom sat the feline, smirking. It's body dissolved, leaving only that smirk, which soon disappeared as well. I jumped a few flights, landing at the bottom. The basement. Odd, I had never remembered this place being here before. I entered, then I saw him. Huddled in a bloody ball, pale hair stained with crimson, was Ryou. The hikari. I jogged over, looking down at him.

"Gomen, I shouldn't be here..." He whispered. I looked down, at the little angel sitting there.

"Are you alright? What's with all the blood? Are you injured?" I said, worriedly.

"M... Mariku." He managed to stutter, before totally passing out. Picking him up, I walked up from the basement, to the first floor. Strangely enough, no one seemed to notice a teenage girl carrying an almost-albino covered in blood to the elevator.

~--~

I set him down on my bed. The sheets and pillow were already blood-stained, it made no difference. I wrote a small note, explaining where he was and what happened. And then I left, back to find the results of the raffle.

~--~

"And the three winners of the raffle are, and to be declared the three Blue Eyes White Dragons, therefore earning them free drinks; they are..." So spoke Seto Kaiba. I was back at the club. I watched the stage, Mariku standing next to Seto, his arm around the other's waist. It seemed so... Familair. Then I realized it. Like Yami and Seto just a few days ago. And Mariku... That was who Ryou mentioned. There was something wrong.

"This isn't good..." I muttered to myself, as Seto drew the first name. 

"The first Blue Eyes is... Drakken Ortagian. Please come up to the stage now." From the audiance, came a teenager, long lavender hair falling to his waist. What I could swear to be cat-like ears were atop his head. Truely odd. "The second Blue Eyes is..." He drew the second name. "Noacha Ulyaoth." I gave a slight laugh. Son of Professor Ulyaoth, in our school. He would loooooove to know where his son went in his spare time. Noacha entered the stage, as the third and final name was drawn. "The third blue eyes white dragon is... Liz Drakken?" He said, in dis-belif. I walked up to the stage, smirking smugly. This really pissed him off, as I was handed my pass.

"I see you have yourself a new koi." I said, glancing at Mariku. He gave a warning growl.

"Do not tempt me, for I WILL have you thrown out and personally rip your head from your neck if I have to." I gave a sadistic grin, pulling a switchblade.

"I will die by my own hand before you ever get close to killing me." I sneered, before walking off stage. 

~---~

I arrived at my house, the door still locked. Apparentally, Ryou hasn't awoken yet. His eyes fluttered open, as I entered the room.

"Where... Where am I?" He questioned in his ever-so-kawaii brittish accent.

"You're here. Now, what were you saying about Mariku?" With the mention of that name, he sat bolt upright, dashing out the door. I never saw where he went, and didn't care. 

~---~

"Anguish and 13th street. Riiiiight..." I said to myself, walking down the dark, desolate alleyway. I was supposed to meet Bakura here. A warehouse, I saw. The address, correct, with what he wrote. I entered, into the inky darkness. Light, almost white hair, in a suit of purest ebon, approached. Bakura.

"So you have arrived, Tyrant Dragon." I snickered, as he drew some form of a gleaming blade. A sadistic grin was on my face.

"Hello Tomb-robber. We meet again." I said, lighting a small lighter I had in my pocket, illuminating Bakura's face in a most eerie way.

"Now it's my turn to hold up my end of the deal." With a faint 'click' sound, the lights all flashed on. Now, you know that I was probally expecting drugs or weapons or something like that. Well, that was what I was expecting. But that wasn't what I saw. A pure black convertable with a ferrari engine, side mounted gun turrets, and bevrage cooling compartment and holder. Sweet.

"Sweeeeeeeet..." Was all I could manage to say, mesmorized by the car. He tossed me a set of keys.

"Have fun." With that, he left, leaving me to figure out how to get the car out of the warehouse.

* * *

Ok, it ended a bit abruptly, 'cuz basically she just drove the car rest of the day, then just went to sleep at night. Ok?

Notes - 

(1) - The dates don't really follow any chronological order. Ok? They go forwards, but sometimes days or months are skipped to get to holidays. But not usually more then a few days. I'll try to keep them in order.

(2) - I'm not totally shure on this, but I'm pretty shure that in America if your rights aren't read to you, then you're released. So were name the miranda rights, since it was the miranda case and the guy was let loose since his rights weren't read to him.

(3) - Mh-hm. Like um-hm. It's basically a yes, but somewhat hummed. Like if you're not really paying attention.

(4) - The card really exists! It's obtainable in the Struggle of Chaos (SC) packs. 2900 attack, 2500 defense, seven stars. It has a kick-ass effect, if there are monsters on the field it can attack TWICE and it's not effected by targeting trap cards. However, dragon capture jar still effects it, it doesn't specifially target.

(5) - It's the guardian of Ulyaoth, the blue mantis. One of the two lesser guardians.

(6) - It's the other guardian of Ulyaoth, the bird-like one. Second of the two lesser guardians. The third is the Black Guardians, it's the most powerful of the guardians.

Liz: Hmmm... The visions actually have a PLOT now! Yay! Oh, and right now is the beginning of the Mariku/Seto, the ending of the non-existant Ryou/Mariku, and to be the beginning of the Ryou/Bakura. It is also the beginning of the end of the Bakura/Liz. And there should be the songfic chappie reeeeeeeeeeally soon, weather you like it or NOT. MWHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEE! *meow* 

Tallakahath: She's gone off the deep end now, hasn't she... -_-'

Liz: I shall rule the world! *runs off to dominate world.*

Tallakahath: Just review before she does something drastic...

  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ Review, you know you want to...


	10. Undone

The big chapter 10! Wheeeeeeeeee! My tenth chapter and that make this my longest fanfiction that I've ever written! That I've put on Fanfiction.net, that is. I have written two other stories, one un-finished when I was in fourth grade, the other a school assignment which I wrote and it had bout 12 chapters. But this is my only posted fanfiction I did in my own time that is this long! So we gotta celebrate! One thing. This chapter has Seto acting somewhat OOC and some serious lime, if I can actually make myself type it. This is also most likely the second to last chapter of this fanfiction for this story, before eyes of a dragon comes out as well as the third fanfiction, which I can't keep one name for. At the moment, the title is Lying from You. Or Keyboard. Or |_0v!ng H@+e. Or something along those lines My mind can't seem to decide. Feel free to make suggestions. I would also like to mention I actually got a Neomail back on Neopets from someone who read my fanfiction. Thanks mcatt123 for your Neomail! Glad to see SOMEONE appreciates my works! So, here is the big One-Zero, chapter ten!

Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN YUGIOH. I am not keeping Seto, Otogi, Yami, or Bakura in my room as my pleasure slaves. I only own my OC Liz, and I'm not that shure on that either I DO own this fanfiction! I do not own a dragon. I do not own American McGee's Alice. I don't own the Matrix. I don't own Disney. I don't own Silicon Knights or Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem. I don't own anything in this fanfiction except for the fanfiction itself and my OC. Ok?

* * *

I got a heart full of pain; 

Head full of stress.

Hand full of Anger;

Held in my chest.

Uphill struggle;

Blood, sweat, and tears.

Nothing to gain, everything to fear

~ Nobody's Listening (Linkin Park)

Sometimes you must do what you hate to get what you need done. Other times, to help others, you must suffer yourself. Nothing is free, no matter how it seems. You always pay for everything in the end, sometimes, at another's expense. You need to use yourself in the worst ways to get the best ends, sometimes. The things you wake up, eyes wide, at three at the morning fearing. The things that haunt nightmares shatter dreams crush spirits. Or at least, in Domino, city of the Fallen Angels (1).

~--~

It was just another random Sunday. A day when most go to church or other religious services. Times of sports training. Cartoons, candy, and cereal. Not for me. I had some research to do. Ryou's sudden running off, Mariku with Seto, and Yami back at the club. Something was seriously off. And where the heck did Bakura come up with the cash to buy a supped-up convertible? Something wasn't right, even in a town like this something was wrong with it all. So as my first stop, I had to track down Ryou. Again.

~--~

After countless seconds of looking through the phonebook, I found the phone number for Bakura, Ryou. Also, the address. 3rd avenue and Suffering street. Ideal for the hikari. Only about halve a mile from where I lived. Walking outside, I took my skateboard (for my Motorcycle was almost outta gas and I didn't feel like getting more at the moment) and headed down the hill towards 3rd and Suffering. The dull clickety-clack of plastic wheels catching in the bumps and lumps of the street. Crouching, I reduced the wind, as I went faster and faster. Too fast. I hit a sharp turn towards the cross-street and flipped over, landing sideways, skidding a small amount before coming to a painful stop. My elbow and the whole side of my leg were a scraped-up mess. A car sped down the street, and this time there was no one there to help me. Or so I thought. Someone grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out of the way. I looked up, not shure who to expect this time. It was little Yuugi. Who SHOULD have been the one the first time.

"Thanks." I replied in a dark voice, dusting myself off. I escaped with a few minor scratches, but my board wasn't as lucky. Destroyed. With one cold icy glare, I sent Yuugi scurrying off. Looking down at the paper I had in my hand, I approached Ryou's house. Ringing the doorbell, I waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. After about 10 minutes, something was wrong. He hadn't answered the door. I rang a few more times, hearing no response. I tried the door. It was open. I looked down at the floor, and nearly vomited at what I saw. Bloody footprints, leading towards the kitchen. I looked inside, and backed up a few steps from the entrance, with a gasp, out of the line of sight of what was there. Ryou was hanging by a thick rope, his ankles bleeding, eyes dull and lifeless. Ryou Bakura had hung himself. I swiftly dialed 9-11, but when they arrived, it was too late. Ryou Bakura was pronounced dead upon arrival at Domino Hospital from lack of Oxygen. Or at least that's what I was told. I suspected otherwise. His lips weren't blue, like they should have been. Or maybe they just wanted me out? I would never know, as I looked down at a book I had taken from the house, a certain page marked. When opening to that page, I discovered the book to be hollow. Within were a switchblade, and a small note.

~ And a time and place for everything under heaven. ~ I looked at the book, it was All the Weyrs of Pern. No surprise. I turned to the inside cover, a small thing written in messy pencil. ~ Not all is at it seems. Talk to the collector to know more. ~ I thought. Who the hell was the collector'? After a few moments of thought, I figured it out. Bakura. He was an avid collector of the sennian items. So I had to find baka-boy. So off I went, to find Bakura, the only one left within the particular bloodline. I couldn't wait to break the news of Ryou's suicide to everyone.

~--~

"Why are you here, Dragon Lady?" Questioned a voice from the shadows. Bakura as could be told by the shimmering golden ring that rested on a well-toned chest.

"Why do you think tomb-robber? Your hikari kills himself leaves an odd note, and you don't expect me to go to you, who I suspect may also be the collector'?" I swiftly replied, before he cut me off.

"What? Ryou killed himself! Dear Ra" He said, looking off. Even in the dim twilight I could see one crystalline tear slide down his cheek. Even devils can cry, I suppose. "The collector, as you seek, is Mariku Ishtar. He should be back at HQ. Now, leave. I need my time alone" He said in a quiet voice, as I walked off. He seemed crushed by this new development. I never expected Bakura to take it this hard. But Ryou was his hikari, after all

~--~

HQ was quite a set-up. A gigantic were-house filled with weapons of nearly every kind, as well as some drugs and sweet cars. I ascended the large spiral stairs, feeling slightly dizzy after going a few feet up (as I have a deathly fear of heights). It took quite a struggle to get to the top, which was pretty damm high, considering the railing stopped about halve-way up, leaving free space to fall to one's death. Reaching the top, I opened the door, to find myself floating above everything. But I wasn't. I was atop a glass floor, within a pure glass chamber. I looked over, to see a black high-back leather swivel chair.

"I am here to find the collector,'" I said in a dark voice. The person in the chair turned around, revealing he to be Mariku. I found myself staring into cold violet eyes.

"This is he. What do you need?" He questioned. Very systematic.

"Information. On the suicide' of Bakura, Ryou, and the attempted murder." I said, which drew a curious stare.

"I know of nothing of the sort." He swiftly replied.

"I know you know more then you're telling me. Now, you have two choices. Either you tell me about it all and the police never have to know that it was more then a suicide and an accident, or I take it up with the local sheriff and the whole deal with your hit-man HQ is busted. And I don't think Yami or Seto would like that much, either." He winced at me using both those names in the same sentence.

"Fine. Here's the deal. Seto wanted Ryou dead. He said that if I got one of my men to kill him, then he could get Bakura to love me again. I feared that he was beginning to stop loving me. Then I saw him with _you_. The whole deal was over the phone." He glared at me, as if the whole thing was my fault.

"I was never with Bakura. I'd never go near your ex-koi. It was a fake. Bakura thought you preferred Ryou to you, so he used me to make your jealous. It seemed to work. But now we have one dead hikari and one depressed yami. Now, you tell me why Seto wanted Ryou dead, and we'll all be done here." I said. But something was off. A bad vibe. Mariku suddenly keeled over, and dashed off to what could only be the bathroom, and vomited his guts out. I followed, and found him unconscious, slumped by the toilet, which was full of vomit and blood. I dashed to the phone, and made my second 9-11 call for the day.

~--~ 

Mariku had slipped into a coma. From an overdose of a new migraine medication called mihedzakn (2). How I knew? Well, one of the medics asked me if Mariku had problems with migraines. I replied no, and was told that he was in a coma due to an OD. Quite odd. The dosage was about two bottles worth. The weirdest, that each bottle was only about 200$ a pop. Who would want Mariku poisoned? I thought for a few moments, as I was outside the hospital, walking in circles around the blocks.

_~ With something that expensive you'd have to have money like Kaiba-boy to afford two bottles just to OD someone ~ _I thought to myself

_Don't be a baka, Liz. It WAS Kaiba! It all makes sense!_ Scolded my yami, Tallakahath.

~ _Why didn't I see this before Seto just wanted Mariku and Ryou out of the picture, so he could have Bakura for himself. I should have seen this. And now innocents have to pay the price~_

_You couldn't help what happened, Elkapika_ (3)_ it was beyond your control. You try to take everything in your hands then when some drops you act like the world has ended. This isn't your place to intervene._

_~ But if I don't sort out this madness, who will? Talla (4) no one seems to care but me! And I don't want any other innocents to suffer on the behalf of no one doing anything at all. ~_

_Some mysteries should remain unsolved. This isn't your place to shine. Just leave it. You have your own problems to deal with. You don't need to be juggling the problems of others as well. You only have two hands._ Then Tallakahath went back into her soul room, leaving me back alone. I had to find Seto, before it was too late. And I needed answers. Fast. Why'd he want Ryou and Mariku dead? If he was interested in Bakura then why the hell was he with Yami? Why'd he let Yami back in his club after he brutally raped him? Why was he goin' with Mariku? Am I missing something? I had to get to Seto, and get the straight facts. There was only one problem. He would never tell them to anyone. I'd have to go to plan B. Get him drunk beyond his senses, then milk all the facts from his fuzzed brain. Now just how to get him drunk

~--~

"Hello, is Kaiba, Mokuba there?" I questioned on the phone. I was calling the Kaiba residence, knowing Seto was at the club right about now, Mokuba would be at home so I could talk to him freely. I winced slightly, as I set my elbow on the table, then realizing all the scrapes and scratches from the bad board ride.

"Moshi Moshi. This is Mokuba. Who is this?" Questioned a young voice. Sweet, innocent Mokuba. If he only knew about what went on in this city in truth.

"Uh This is Elizabeth, I'm in class with your brother. Some weird things have been going in the school lately, and I think he might know more about it all. Do you perhaps know where I can schedule a meeting in private?" I questioned.

"Um Where would be a good place on Monday, the 17th?" He questioned, flipping through his brothers date book.

"Just tell him this number, he'll figure out the rest. #11239230002339 Ya got that?"

"Two-three-three-nine. Got it! So I'll tell him Liz called?"

"NO! I mean, please don't. Otherwise he might not show up. We've been at ends for the past few weeks" I said, with a laugh in my voice.

"Oohhhhh, so it's like _that_." He said in a sly tone of voice.

"No no no no It isn't like _that_. We're just not the best of friends. Different trades." I said, in lack of a better word. I wasn't shure if Mokuba knew about his brother's business, I wasn't the one to tell him if he didn't. "Thanks, and have a nice day. Bye!"

"Bye!" He said, and I herd a click, as he hung up the phone. That went surprisingly well. Almost too well. But I wasn't one to worry. I had everything set up. Now all that was left was to go out and buy some 151 proof rum. I had to get him drunk in as few cups as possible, so he wouldn't really notice. The good thing was his drinking habits. He had a habit of chugging nearly any drink. School milk? GULP. Soda? GULP. Alcoholic drinks? GULP. He probably chugged some other things that wouldn't classify as drinks' but it wasn't my area to think about what. So off I went, to get part one of operation "Get Seto Drunk so He'll Tell You WTF is Going on With Ryou and Mariku". Such a short, catchy name, isn't it?

~--~

Arriving back home, I stowed the bottle in a well-hidden niche, so it wouldn't be found. My motorcycle was resting outback, with a new tank of gas. Now it was time for part two. Blackmail. With a little bit of hacking, I found where the information stored on Seto's palm pilot (which he had most of the info stored on a part of the web of the site of the maker, as so he couldn't just accidentally delete it all and never find it again) was, and accessed it. His full schedule. However, between the business meetings and around-the-house chores, there was a gigantic two-hour missing block. It was labeled with a simple B. Bakura. I was guessing it was some sort of date, for it was planned in the private sky' dome that I had entered not all to long ago on accident. And it was in 15 minutes from now. Grabbing my video camera, I went outside, taking my motorcycle proceeded to ride to the club, and do some serious spying.

~--~

A golden glow was seen emitting from my wrist. It would perplex most, or alarm them, but for me it was nothing. I was accessing the powers of my item. It was levitation, this time around, as the power of choice. My item was quite versatile, having a demon and a few powers that I myself could use. The only problem is that most of them were very limited. The levitation could only go for about five minutes at the most. But that was all I needed. I rose into a corner, garbed in a black cloak, and put in a pressure rod with special curved ends to fit in the dome. Hanging by my knees, I dangled, waiting for the two to arrive. I didn't have to wait long.

~--~

_~ Film rolling. Operation BlacKMaiL is in effect. ~_ I thought to myself. I couldn't believe those two. But something was oddly familiar. They were making out like it was going out of style. No shirts. Seto ran his fingers through the other's hair, drawing numerous purrs from Bakura. I couldn't believe it all. After his hikari was killed, Bakura forgets about it all and just starts going out with Seto. That bastard. I could tell they were kissing French style, I had seen it enough back in Junior High in NY to tell. Even from about 20 feet away, I could tell. I could also tell with the ZOOM feature on my video recorder that they were doin' more then kissing. Second base, as I knew it called. Bakura had one hand on Seto's chest, playing with nipples, drawing moans from the other, though the kissing. I couldn't take much more of it. With a devilish smile from Bakura, they both left the room, I guess to go get some condoms or something of the similar sort. I took that chance and dashed out of there like a bat outta hell. It was horrible, but I got what I needed. Now, to wait until tomorrow, and see what was to happen.

* * *

Notes - 

(1)City of Fallen Angels - I call the city this since there seem to be so many corrupt souls inhabiting it. And the darkness that overwhelms it all. I mean, it sounds neat for the story, doesn't it?

(2)Mihedzakn - This IS NOT A REAL DRUG! I just didn't have a name for anything. Try saying it aloud, it ends up being pronounced Myheadsachen. My head is aching. Get it?

(3)Elkapika_ - _That's Elizabeth in Hawain(sp?). Or so said my music teacher...

(4)Talla - A nickname for Tallakahath.

This is most likely the second-to-last chapter for this fanfiction. Or third to last. Or something of the sort. As to say, there isn't much left of this story. Then comes eyes of a dragon, then the third, which I don't have a permenent name for. And in the next chapter we all get to see Seto drunk. ^-^ So just review, review, review, and more will be up ASAP! Oh, and I mentioned some titles for the third above, can you please submit a vote on one of them, or suggest your own as well if you think that would be better? Thanks.

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ Review, you know you want to...


	11. In the End v1

Ok, this is the LAST chapter of Tainted Passions! But dun worry, if I get more reviews for this and for Eyes of a Dragon, the third story will be up ASAP. And also, there is a second verison of this chapter, with an alternate ending, but I wasn't shure to put it up or not, since it has a Seto/Liz heavy lime/light lemon, and I wasn't shure if it was wanted. After the bad reaction to Don't Love Me Quietly's lime scene, I want to make shure that the public wants the limes and lemons. And also, if you don't want the scene there, then just say so, don't flame it with long complaints aganst the characters. Otherwise your vote will be IGNORED. Ok? Read on...

* * *

There's an ugly name for those who choose to do things the hard way.

~The Cheshire Cat, American McGee's Alice

I tried; no one can deny that. And I failed miserably. I tried to save it all, and lost everything. Or was this all meant to happen in truth?

Last day of the long weekend. As most hurried to finish their homework, I sat in leisure, waiting for Seto to arrive, having finished all my schoolwork on the first day. My schedule was far too busy to put it off. The clock ticked ever so slowly. Too slowly. But soon the doorbell rang, as I walked towards the door. Checking the peephole, I saw a familiar brown head of hair, and striking blue eyes. Seto Kaiba. I was surprised that he actually came, considering how he hated me so. I opened the door, as he pushed me aside, sitting swiftly on the couch. He seemed very tired out, form lack of sleep. 

"What's your problem?" I questioned to the hassled CEO.

"My problem is you." He wearily replied. I glared. 

"Well YOU didn't have to come! It was your choice!" I snapped back. Going to the mini fridge, I took out the rum, pouring two cups. I took them both to the table. "A drink?" I questioned calmly. He grabbed the glass, snatched it, and chugged it all in one swallow. Just as I planned. I sipped mine, enjoying the rum-y taste to it. Pouring him another cup, he didn't even notice what it was that he was drinking.

"So why'd ya call me here?" He said, slightly annoyed. I could tell he didn't go here to see me. I think it was more to get away from others.

"To talk. Ryou's sudden suicide' and Mariku going into a coma both seemingly connected to you. Then you two-timing with Bakura is slightly suspicious." He glared.

"I never was ever with Bakura." He said abruptly. I'm surprised he didn't just cut me off. He took a swig from his cup of rum, at the moment, seemingly having no effect. I finished my glass, topping off his with the bottle and filling mine again. Walking over to the VCR I pushed in the tape that was sticking out and pressed PLAY.

"That's not what the video camera said" I said, as the footage of Seto and Bakura from earlier played. He gawked, then glared.

"Doctored photos All lies." I laughed.

"Even if they were, they're real enough for the class mates. And if you remember, I am the president of the video club, by default, and control what videos make it to the classrooms as educational. Some mix-up might occur" He got the picture. He finished his cup of rum, as I poured yet another. He seemed a bit pink, it was beginning to work.

"You'd never" He began, but abruptly ended, not finding what he was to say next.

"I'd do it easily. And you don't have the balls to do anything about it." I taunted. I was testing him, as he chugged the full next cup of Rum.

"Grrr" He warned, a deep growl. He was getting pissed and drunk.

"Whattya gonna do, slap me? You don't have the guts to do that!" I taunted again. He, and I usually knew very well that if he even laid a finger on me, I could call it assault, and had enough dirt on enough people to back me up. And the last thing he could risk were police looking into his business and finding the drugs, the sex, and the money from the clubs. And if he was even just arrested for the assault, he couldn't stand to see Mokuba alone or in a foster family. Even demons have a soft side towards their siblings.

"Yeah, I will." He replied, speech somewhat slurred. But he corrected that, and I received a five-finger mark across my left cheek. I lightly touched the stinging skin.

"Ya hit harder then I thought." Yup, he was drunk enough. "Now tell me. Why did ya want Mariku to kill Ryou?" I questioned. Apparently, he wasn't drunk enough.

"I never even told such a thing. I would never want him dead, otherwise Bakura'd be pissed off beyond everything, and have me dead ASAP."

"Not if you seduced him and he didn't know you were behind it." I swiftly replied.

"Bakura and I is our own private affairs. I can like who I like and that's that." He retorted. I refilled both cups, as the rest of the bottle turned into somewhat of a drinking game. I kept pouring, and he kept drinking. I ran out of rum, soon enough.

"All outta rum" I managed to mumble. I shook my head to clear my mind. I forgot my drinking limits in my attempt to get information, and now I was going to pay with a class-A hangover. "Soooooo If you didn't hire for someone to kill Ryou and attempt to kill Mariku, then who did?" He put his hand on the table to steady himself, as he got up.

"Who knows?" He said, before walking to the door.

"Ya know Previously, you slapped me. I could call that assault, even if it wasn't, I have enough dirt on my friends down at the office to get you looked into. And I doubt you'd want police finding you and your drug trades. You'd be arrested, and your beloved brother put into a foster home. I doubt you want another repeat with Gozaburo, now do you?" I questioned. I wondered how I even managed to make out that sentence. He turned, and glared.

"Fine A few weeks back, I found out that my phone line was hacked. Someone called from my number, to an unlisted number. My credit card was stolen, as an identity, and 750$ were used. I thought nothing of it, 750$ is nothing, and I didn't want my company looked into. So I let it all blow over. That's all I know." With that, he walked out. I gave a silent prayer that he'd get home all right, I wouldn't want him to be killed, or his brother put in another abusive foster home. I mean, I don't hate anyone (except maybe Yami) that much, ya know.

~--~

After a slight nap, and a long bout of hangover, I was ready to go find out exactly whom this unlisted number belonged to. I called up one of my friends' at the Telephone Company, and got full information on the unlisted number and the hacking. It belonged to a Mr. Shadow(1), but the call was actually transferred _through_ the line that Seto usually had. I looked up the original phone number it came from, and was given quite a shock. Yuugi Moutoh. Everyone very well knew that Yami and Yuugi lived in separate households, or at least had separate numbers, so that excluded Yami as a person. But Yuugi? Impossible. Yuugi had no reason to want anyone dead in the least. There was more to this then I thought was possible. I attempted to look up on the internet (or should I say Hack) the credit card information. However, the moment I entered the files, the computer froze up, and then gave me a nasty shock. I waved my burning fingers in the air, luckily the injury was minor, not deadly. I turned off the power strip, as the computer gave off random sparks.

Weird

_~ I sense dark magic here, hikari. I think we should leave for now. ~_ Said my yami. She had been correct in situations such as this before, so I took her advice, and left.

~--~

I arrived at the Moutoh household, well, actually the Kame game shop, but that's beside the point. After a brief chat with Solomon Moutoh, I walked upstairs, to see Yuugi. Knocking on the door, I herd a meek Come In' spoken by someone from within. I entered, and found Yuugi huddled in a ball on the bed.

"What's wrong, Yuugi?" I questioned, shocked at his current state.

"Nnothing." He stuttered. "I'm f-f-fine." He said, in reply. He seemed quite surprised that I was here. 

_~ There's something majority wrong here. Look at his eyes. Fear lays within. A deep set in fear. And look besides the bed. ~_

_I see what you mean, Tallakahath. Dammit! I'm too late. Yami got to him first. Besides the bed Oh my god_ I trailed off, noticing the abundance of blood haphazardly hidden beneath the strewn sheets of the bed.

"Yuugi, would you mind getting up so we could talk downstairs?" I questioned. He stood, but walked in an odd manner. A very odd manner. It was quite similar to the way that Seto was walking right after Yami Then it hit me. Yami had raped his own hikari to shut him up. Due to their mental linkage, Yuugi knew everything that was going on. Yami needed to break the boy, so that he'd never speak a word. He most likely threatened him, and beat him (as I had noticed but not thought anything of the bruises that speckled his arms and face he once came to school with) to shut him up. He might have tried to tell someone, so Yami raped him. That bastard.

"I sprained my ankle earlier, so it's a bit hard for me to walk" I didn't let him get one word farther, I cut him off.

"I know something's wrong. It has to do with Yami. He did something unspeakable to you. This can't go on any longer." He grimaced, but smirked at the same time.

"I was hoping you'd figure it out" He managed, before managing to sit back down again.

"Tell me exactly what happened." I spoke in a stern voice. That moment I wished I could take back what I said. One tear rolled down Yuugi's cheek.

"He just Came in, and said that I tried to tell someone. I apologized, and he hit me. He said that I need to grow up and be a man and not be so weak. So I said I would, and he pinned me to the wall. I started pleading him to stop, he didn't listen. He went on about how I tried to expose him, betray him, my own Yami. He said that it was my fault Seto didn't love him, that it was my fault that you rescued Seto. And then he he" I hushed him, not wanting to put him through any more pain then he was in already. 

"Did he use the telephone or computer at all?" I questioned. Yuugi merely nodded. "Do you remember who he called, or can recall any of the conversation?" I questioned. I felt like one of the police officers who was questioning a victim about the crime.

"He dialed a long string of numbers. Then he waited. And dialed something else. He was talking with this person, I couldn't identify whom. Something about killing Ryou and Mariku. But he was altering his voice. It sounded like Kaiba's." I smirked inwardly, now I had a witness, and could slowly back track to figure out whom this Mr. Shadow was.

"Thank you for your time." I said, before leaving. I had to act fast, and accurately, as now the clock was ticking. Yami knew about the conversation, and it was only a matter of time before he killed his hikari.

~--~

I sped down the highway, way above the speed limit I figured, as I dashed by many cars. I swerved, hitting the breaks, just managing to miss running into a major blockage down the road caused by an accident. I spit out a few swear words, and considered using the risky teleporting ability granted by my item. I shuddered at what nearly happened last time, how I nearly ended up messing up time-space in ways that most mortals merely imagine. No, I am not Liz. I am Tallakahath. Liz could not bear to be here, or take the life of another, if it came to it. Nor did she have the guts at the moment to go more then double the speed limit on her beloved Ruth. So I did. I thought for a moment, and then mentally slapped myself as I remembered something. 

_~ You have wings moron! ~_ I thought, mentally scolding myself for not remembering that fact. Transforming nearly fully (and turning quite a few heads) I grasped the bike in well-built talons, and with a few swift wingbeats, was high up in the air. I made shure that I was above the clouds, as not to attract any more attention then necessary. After a few minutes of speedy flight, I landed outside a warehouse that the phone number of Mr. Shadow as addressed to. Parking my bike outside, and hexing it as to corrode the skin of any except me or my host who touched it, I entered, keeping my demon form for good reason.

"Ah, Tallakahath, my love, we meet again." I glared into the darkness, trying to remember whom I was seeing, who I guess I knew from before.

"Stop hiding in the shadows, you coward! Come out!" So exited from the shadows a character I wished I would never have to face again. Thralkarshash.

"Tallakahath, why do you act so _bitter_ to me." He sneered. "You DO remember what happened last time you developed an attitude." Thralkarshash was the one demon who ever was able to kill me. Yes, kill me. He was the one who banished me to this horrid item (no offence to Liz, she is a wonderful host) in the first place, after I refused to marry him (AKA sell myself into sexual slavery).

"You bastard, I remember exactly what you did last time. This time I'm prepared." I said, as I hoped he would buy my bluff.

"Tallakahath, Tallakahath, sweet as the spring rose. But you have o-so many thorns! Why don't you just open up to me, like your heart and soul desire?" He questioned.

"I have no soul. And my heart is but a dark hole, which destroys and deflects all of your mock-love you have towards me. You just want to add me to your collection of whores, strippers, and sex kittens. I know you." As known to most female demons of the realm, Thralkarshash was the demon ruler of Sex and pain, also halve demon of blood, and love. 

"That is untrue, my dear Talla. I love you with all my heart and soul. And as you can see, right now I hold all the cards." 

_~ Shit. He didn't buy the bluff ~_ I thought to myself.

"Shut your mouth. I'm not here to speak with you anyway. Where is Mr. Shadow."

"He is I." He simply replied. I considered forcing Liz back out, as so I wouldn't have to face this menace, but I didn't want to even imagine what horrid things he'd do to her. Especially with her in this frail state, she wouldn't be able to defend against him for more then a few moments. I wasn't.

"Hmmm Did you receive a phone call from a Seto Kaiba' about the killing of a particular Mariku and Ryou, by chance?" I questioned.

"And what will you give me if I tell you?" He questioned, mockingly. 

"Nevermind." I turned on one clawed heel, and proceeded to exit. With a flick of his wrist, I was suspended in midair.

"No-no-no!" He said, waving his finger disapprovingly. "No leaving yet!" With a harsh yell, I spread my arms and wings, and broke his hold, falling to the floor. "Hmm You've gotten stronger since the last time we crossed paths." With that, I realized that I had, and maybe he wouldn't be such a problem.

"Yes, I have. Now tell me, did you get the call, or not?" I questioned, standing in a pose with wings outstretched, leaning on one of the bars in the warehouse. In a pose he quite favored me in.

"Fine. I did. I suspected it wasn't Kaiba-boy himself, but I didn't care. Money is money and 350$ is a lot of money. Soooo I accepted. But don't worry, Ryou and his little abiou aren't dead. Their souls are simply in suspended animation until I decide to take them out of it."

"And that will be?" I questioned.

"Whenever I wish."

"What do you want?" I questioned. I knew he was using them as his hostages, as one could interpret the scene.

"You." He simply said, pointing one dangerously clawed finger at my chest.

"Grrrrrrr" I growled. I would deal with him later, as I walked out. Oddly enough, he didn't try any funny stuff. Now I knew for shure. Yami had ordered the deaths of Ryou and Mariku. Since he couldn't get Bakura dead, killing his hikari and abiou would due as well. And with Mariku out of the picture, all was well. But it backfired. It just drove Bakura closer to Seto. So Yami blamed Yuugi. And raped him. It all made sense now. All that was left was to kill the psychopathic Yami and rescue Ryou and Mariku. I should get the police in on this. But I couldn't risk it. Not just yet.

~ The Next Day ~

So arrived the next day, without much thought progressed to third period. Stage and acting, where all the classes were gathered together for the big special event.

I sat a few rows behind most, keeping a bird's eye watch on Yami. I needed to find out his weakness, so I could kill him. After all he did, even death was a minor punishment for his sins. Why were we all here? Simple. The parts for the roles in the school production of Romeo and Juliet were to be drawn today. I sat in anticipation, waiting for something to happen. The names were drawn, and I nearly died at the results. Yami was to play Romeo, and Seto Juliet. After all I worked for to prevent those two from coming in contact, to try to save what little sanity and life Seto had left, to repay the favor I owed him with my life, I failed. All by a hat draw.

~--~

I cannot remember the rest of the choosing, besides the fact that I was stage director. At the end of the day, I was a living zombie. As we all were dismissed to enjoy the rest of the afternoon and evening, I caught something shimmering from the corner of my eye. It was all happening again. Yami had a switchblade, and had it to the side of Seto's neck, leading him off the main hallway, to a small room. This time, I did nothing. I simply went home.

~ Some Time Later ~

Only the sun god of Ra knows if it was mere minutes or weeks that passed between the ending of school and the ending of a life. I, Tallakahath watch my host, as she slits her wrists, ankles, and her neck. She slumped to the floor, falling unconscious from loss of blood. As I was looking through her eyes, everything went black. As I take my astroprojected form, hovering over her, I kneel over her. I would use a compress to stop the blood flow. But taking a physical form would sap even more of her strength. Strength which she does not have to spare. Transparent tears fall from my cheeks, as I stroke her soft cheeks. She is so pale. I loved her so much. Not as a husband-wife love, but a sister-sister love. She was like a sister to me. The sister I was forbidden to have. 

"Aishiteru, Hikari." I whispered softly into her ear. I did not know if she heard me. But I knew that I made my point. I sat in the chair, looking down at her. Sirens wailed outside. Someone began to pound on the front door. Whoever they were, they were too late. I sensed my Hikari's spirit leave her, and she was gone. (2)

* * *

That's it! The end of Tainted Passions! But wait, there's more! With reviews, the second and third story will be up ASAP! And if you're all lucky, the alternate chapters two and three will be written soon as well. :-)

(1) - Mr. Shadow is a character from the Fifth Element. I just decided to use the name since I liked it.


	12. In the End v2 REAL ENDING

There's an ugly name for those who choose to do things the hard way.

~The Cheshire Cat, American McGee's Alice

I tried; no one can deny that. And I failed miserably. I tried to save it all, and lost everything. Or was this all meant to happen in truth?

Last day of the long weekend. As most hurried to finish their homework, I sat in leisure, waiting for Seto to arrive, having finished all my schoolwork on the first day. My schedule was far too busy to put it off. The clock ticked ever so slowly. Too slowly. But soon the doorbell rang, as I walked towards the door. Checking the peephole, I saw a familiar brown head of hair, and striking blue eyes. Seto Kaiba. I was surprised that he actually came, considering how he hated me so. I opened the door, as he pushed me aside, sitting swiftly on the couch. He seemed very tired out, form lack of sleep. 

"What's your problem?" I questioned to the hassled CEO.

"My problem is you." He wearily replied. I glared. 

"Well YOU didn't have to come! It was your choice!" I snapped back. Going to the mini fridge, I took out the rum, pouring two cups. I took them both to the table. "A drink?" I questioned calmly. He grabbed the glass, snatched it, and chugged it all in one swallow. Just as I planned. I sipped mine, enjoying the rum-y taste to it. Pouring him another cup, he didn't even notice what it was that he was drinking.

"So why'd ya call me here?" He said, slightly annoyed. I could tell he didn't go here to see me. I think it was more to get away from others.

"To talk. Ryou's sudden suicide' and Mariku going into a coma both seemingly connected to you. Then you two-timing with Bakura is slightly suspicious." He glared.

"I never was ever with Bakura." He said abruptly. I'm surprised he didn't just cut me off. He took a swig from his cup of rum, at the moment, seemingly having no effect. I finished my glass, topping off his with the bottle and filling mine again. Walking over to the VCR I pushed in the tape that was sticking out and pressed PLAY.

"That's not what the video camera said" I said, as the footage of Seto and Bakura from earlier played. He gawked, then glared.

"Doctored photos All lies." I laughed.

"Even if they were, they're real enough for the class mates. And if you remember, I am the president of the video club, by default, and control what videos make it to the classrooms as educational. Some mix-up might occur" He got the picture. He finished his cup of rum, as I poured yet another. He seemed a bit pink, it was beginning to work.

"You'd never" He began, but abruptly ended, not finding what he was to say next.

"I'd do it easily. And you don't have the balls to do anything about it." I taunted. I was testing him, as he chugged the full next cup of Rum.

"Grrr" He warned, a deep growl. He was getting pissed and drunk.

"Whattya gonna do, slap me? You don't have the guts to do that!" I taunted again. He, and I usually knew very well that if he even laid a finger on me, I could call it assault, and had enough dirt on enough people to back me up. And the last thing he could risk were police looking into his business and finding the drugs, the sex, and the money from the clubs. And if he was even just arrested for the assault, he couldn't stand to see Mokuba alone or in a foster family. Even demons have a soft side towards their siblings.

"Yeah, I will." He replied, speech somewhat slurred. But he corrected that, and I received a five-finger mark across my left cheek. I lightly touched the stinging skin.

"Ya hit harder then I thought." Yup, he was drunk enough. "Now tell me. Why did ya want Mariku to kill Ryou?" I questioned. Apparently, he wasn't drunk enough.

"I never even told such a thing. I would never want him dead, otherwise Bakura'd be pissed off beyond everything, and have me dead ASAP."

"Not if you seduced him and he didn't know you were behind it." I swiftly replied.

"Bakura and I is our own private affairs. I can like who I like and that's that." He retorted. I refilled both cups, as the rest of the bottle turned into somewhat of a drinking game. I kept pouring, and he kept drinking. I ran out of rum, soon enough.

"All outta rum" I managed to mumble. I shook my head to clear my mind. I forgot my drinking limits in my attempt to get information, and now I was going to pay with a class-A hangover. "Soooooo If you didn't hire for someone to kill Ryou and attempt to kill Mariku, then who did?" He put his hand on the table to steady himself, as he got up.

"Who knows?" He said, but before he could leave, I put one hand on his shoulder, using very little force to make him collapse back to his seat again.

"You know And if you don't tell me, I might have to do something we'll both seriously regret." I said, cupping his chin with one hand. 

* * *

Ok, this is kinda abrupt, but I need to say one thing. The next scene here is to be SERIOUS LIME if I can actually manage to type it. This was the real version of chapter 11, but I was hesitant to put it up as the Seto/OC pairing was very controversial. But due to the request of Demon Darkness Wanderer or Darkest Side of Death, whichever name that person likes better to be used. So read at your own risk, both this chapter and the other version have the same result, it's your choice, to lime or not to lime, that is the question.

* * *

The events from this moment on I would not remember until far later, when it would no longer matter in truth. And I'm glad I didn't remember this as well. I kissed him lightly on the cheek, flustered red cheeks, from a mix of alcohol and loss of sleep, then moved to pale lips. Tongues dueled, as then he pulled back.

"Wha what are you doing?" He managed. I smirked, making light circles on his chest with one finger.

"Kissin' ya, dumb ass." I replied, as he slipped sideways from his chair, falling to the floor. I was instantly atop him, going back to making out with him, and slipping one cool hand up his shirt, playing with soft skin, feeling lightly toned muscles, then nipples. He gave a slight gasp as I pinched the left one, but then stood up on knees in front of him. 

"Mhmam mh mmmhmmmuummmmm" He mumbled, trailing off. Until a time later on, when events would repeat themselves, I would not know what he said.

"Now tell me – " I ran my fingers though his hair, which due to the alcohol was a blurry mass. " – what is going on with you attempting to kill yami" I managed, then hit him in the groin with my knee, causing him to give a tiny yelp, a mix of pain and pleasure. "Both of us know that either of ussssss want this to any further" I said as extra incentive.

"Ffine." He spoke, as I rolled to the side, somewhat collapsing, grabbing a pen and paper to my left. He grabbed the arm of the chair, and leaned on the chair itself for support. Then he began. "Ssssssssomeone called from my number, to an unlisted number. My credit card was stolen, as an identity, and 750$ were used I thought, nothing of it, 750$ is nothing, and I didn't want my company looked into. Sooooooooo, I let it all blow over. That's all I know." With that, he pulled himself from the floor, walking/somewhat limping to the front door. I gave a silent prayer that he'd get home all right, I wouldn't want him to be killed, or his brother put in another abusive foster home. I mean, I don't hate anyone (except maybe Yami) that much, ya know. Before I passed out/blacked out, I wrote most of this down on paper, as I took a nap to try to rid myself of the memory of what just happened and what nearly happened as well. I wonder to this day what would have happened had Seto not given in and told what was going on with the world.

~--~

After a slight nap, and a long bout of hangover, I was ready to go find out exactly whom this unlisted number belonged to. I called up one of my friends' at the Telephone Company, and got full information on the unlisted number and the hacking. It belonged to a Mr. Shadow (1), but the call was actually transferred _through_ the line that Seto usually had. I looked up the original phone number it came from, and was given quite a shock. Yuugi Moutoh. Everyone very well knew that Yami and Yuugi lived in separate households, or at least had separate numbers, so that excluded Yami as a person. But Yuugi? Impossible. Yuugi had no reason to want anyone dead in the least. There was more to this then I thought was possible. I attempted to look up on the Internet (or should I say Hack) the credit card information. However, the moment I entered the files, the computer froze up, and then gave me a nasty shock. I waved my burning fingers in the air, luckily the injury was minor, not deadly. I turned off the power strip, as the computer gave off random sparks.

Weird

_~ I sense dark magic here, hikari. I think we should leave for now. ~_ Said my yami. She had been correct in situations such as this before, so I took her advice, and left.

~--~

I arrived at the Moutoh household, well, actually the Kame game shop, but that's beside the point. After a brief chat with Solomon Moutoh, I walked upstairs, to see Yuugi. Knocking on the door, I herd a meek Come In' spoken by someone from within. I entered, and found Yuugi huddled in a ball on the bed.

"What's wrong, Yuugi?" I questioned, shocked at his current state.

"Nnothing." He stuttered. "I'm f-f-fine." He said, in reply. He seemed quite surprised that I was here. 

_~ There's something majority wrong here. Look at his eyes. Fear lays within. A deep set in fear. And look besides the bed. ~_

_I see what you mean, Tallakahath. Dammit! I'm too late. Yami got to him first. Besides the bed Oh my god_ I trailed off, noticing the abundance of blood haphazardly hidden beneath the strewn sheets of the bed.

"Yuugi, would you mind getting up so we could talk downstairs?" I questioned. He stood, but walked in an odd manner. A very odd manner. It was quite similar to the way that Seto was walking right after Yami Then it hit me. Yami had raped his own hikari to shut him up. Due to their mental linkage, Yuugi knew everything that was going on. Yami needed to break the boy, so that he'd never speak a word. He most likely threatened him, and beat him (as I had noticed but not thought anything of the bruises that speckled his arms and face he once came to school with) to shut him up. He might have tried to tell someone, so Yami raped him. That bastard.

"I sprained my ankle earlier, so it's a bit hard for me to walk" I didn't let him get one word farther, I cut him off.

"I know something's wrong. It has to do with Yami. He did something unspeakable to you. This can't go on any longer." He grimaced, but smirked at the same time.

"I was hoping you'd figure it out" He managed, before managing to sit back down again.

"Tell me exactly what happened." I spoke in a stern voice. That moment I wished I could take back what I said. One tear rolled down Yuugi's cheek.

"He just Came in, and said that I tried to tell someone. I apologized, and he hit me. He said that I need to grow up and be a man and not be so weak. So I said I would, and he pinned me to the wall. I started pleading him to stop, he didn't listen. He went on about how I tried to expose him, betray him, my own Yami. He said that it was my fault Seto didn't love him, that it was my fault that you rescued Seto. And then he he" I hushed him, not wanting to put him through any more pain then he was in already. 

"Did he use the telephone or computer at all?" I questioned. Yuugi merely nodded. "Do you remember who he called, or can recall any of the conversation?" I questioned. I felt like one of the police officers who was questioning a victim about the crime.

"He dialed a long string of numbers. Then he waited. And dialed something else. He was talking with this person, I couldn't identify whom. Something about killing Ryou and Mariku. But he was altering his voice. It sounded like Kaiba's." I smirked inwardly, now I had a witness, and could slowly back track to figure out which this Mr. Shadow was.

"Thank you for your time." I said, before leaving. I had to act fast, and accurately, as now the clock was ticking. Yami knew about the conversation, and it was only a matter of time before he killed his hikari.

~--~

I sped down the highway, way above the speed limit I figured, as I dashed by many cars. I swerved, hitting the breaks, just managing to miss running into a major blockage down the road caused by an accident. I spit out a few swear words, and considered using the risky teleporting ability granted by my item. I shuddered at what nearly happened last time, how I nearly ended up messing up time-space in ways that most mortals merely imagine. No, I am not Liz. I am Tallakahath. Liz could not bear to be here, or take the life of another, if it came to it. Nor did she have the guts at the moment to go more then double the speed limit on her beloved Ruth. So I did. I thought for a moment, and then mentally slapped myself as I remembered something. 

_~ You have wings moron! ~_ I thought, mentally scolding myself for not remembering that fact. Transforming nearly fully (and turning quite a few heads) I grasped the bike in well-built talons, and with a few swift wingbeats, was high up in the air. I made shure that I was above the clouds, as not to attract any more attention then necessary. After a few minutes of speedy flight, I landed outside a warehouse that the phone number of Mr. Shadow as addressed to. Parking my bike outside, and hexing it as to corrode the skin of any except me or my host who touched it, I entered, keeping my demon form for good reason.

"Ah, Tallakahath, my love, we meet again." I glared into the darkness, trying to remember whom I was seeing, who I guess I knew from before.

"Stop hiding in the shadows, you coward! Come out!" So exited from the shadows a character I wished I would never have to face again. Thralkarshash.

"Tallakahath, why do you act so _bitter_ to me." He sneered. "You DO remember what happened last time you developed an attitude." Thralkarshash was the one demon who ever was able to kill me. Yes, kill me. He was the one who banished me to this horrid item (no offence to Liz, she is a wonderful host) in the first place, after I refused to marry him (AKA sell myself into sexual slavery).

"You bastard, I remember exactly what you did last time. This time I'm prepared." I said, as I hoped he would buy my bluff.

"Tallakahath, Tallakahath, sweet as the spring rose. But you have o-so many thorns! Why don't you just open up to me, like your heart and soul desire?" He questioned.

"I have no soul. And my heart is but a dark hole, which destroys and deflects all of your mock-love you have towards me. You just want to add me to your collection of whores, strippers, and sex kittens. I know you." As known to most female demons of the realm, Thralkarshash was the demon ruler of Sex and pain, also halve demon of blood, and love. 

"That is untrue, my dear Talla. I love you with all my heart and soul. And as you can see, right now I hold all the cards." 

_~ Shit. He didn't buy the bluff ~_ I thought to myself.

"Shut your mouth. I'm not here to speak with you anyway. Where is Mr. Shadow."

"He is I." He simply replied. I considered forcing Liz back out, as so I wouldn't have to face this menace, but I didn't want to even imagine what horrid things he'd do to her. Especially with her in this frail state, she wouldn't be able to defend against him for more then a few moments. I wasn't.

"Hmmm Did you receive a phone call from a Seto Kaiba' about the killing of a particular Mariku and Ryou, by chance?" I questioned.

"And what will you give me if I tell you?" He questioned, mockingly. 

"Nevermind." I turned on one clawed heel, and proceeded to exit. With a flick of his wrist, I was suspended in midair.

"No-no-no!" He said, waving his finger disapprovingly. "No leaving yet!" With a harsh yell, I spread my arms and wings, and broke his hold, falling to the floor. "Hmm You've gotten stronger since the last time we crossed paths." With that, I realized that I had, and maybe he wouldn't be such a problem.

"Yes, I have. Now tell me, did you get the call, or not?" I questioned, standing in a pose with wings outstretched, leaning on one of the bars in the warehouse. In a pose he quite favored me in.

"Fine. I did. I suspected it wasn't Kaiba-boy himself, but I didn't care. Money is money and 350$ is a lot of money. Soooo I accepted. But don't worry, Ryou and his little abiou aren't dead. Their souls are simply in suspended animation until I decide to take them out of it."

"And that will be?" I questioned.

"Whenever I wish."

"What do you want?" I questioned. I knew he was using them as his hostages, as one could interpret the scene.

"You." He simply said, pointing one dangerously clawed finger at my chest.

"Grrrrrrr" I growled. I would deal with him later, as I walked out. Oddly enough, he didn't try any funny stuff. Now I knew for shure. Yami had ordered the deaths of Ryou and Mariku. Since he couldn't get Bakura dead, killing his hikari and abiou would due as well. And with Mariku out of the picture, all was well. But it backfired. It just drove Bakura closer to Seto. So Yami blamed Yuugi. And raped him. It all made sense now. All that was left was to kill the psychopathic Yami and rescue Ryou and Mariku. I should get the police in on this. But I couldn't risk it. Not just yet.

~--~

I walked down the streets of domino in the red light district, thinking silently to myself. Then I spotted it. Halve-obscured by the shadows of the beginning of the sunset, I saw what seemed to be two teenage boys fighting. A normal dispute, until I recognized the voices. Yami Moutoh, and Seto Kaiba. I phased into the fire escape above, the sunset now hiding myself in shadows. Yami hit Seto with some blunt object, causing him to collapse to the floor unconsciously. But I could tell that Yami wasn't undamaged, he had his share of cuts and scrapes, particularly a long gash down his left cheek most likely caused by the switchblade that lay next to Seto's open hand. I could only watch in horror, as Yami again proceeded to undress the other. I knew now what was coming next. As Yami began to undress himself, I realized this was the time to take action. I jumped from above, tackling him, causing Yami to fall down against the wall, as I landed in a cat-like pose. I grabbed the switchblade, but before I could move one step more, I felt a burning in my feet. It spread to my legs, as my vision faded in a cloud of pain. The millennium eye was on his forehead again in odd glowing light, as blacked out, succumbing to the shadow magic. (2)

~ Some Time Later ~

Only the sun god of Ra knows if it was mere minutes or weeks that passed between the sunset and the ending of a life. I, Tallakahath watch my host, as she slits her wrists, ankles, and her neck. She slumped to the floor, falling unconscious from loss of blood. As I was looking through her eyes, everything went black. As I take my astroprojected form, hovering over her, I kneel over her. I would use a compress to stop the blood flow. But taking a physical form would sap even more of her strength. Strength which she does not have to spare. Transparent tears fall from my cheeks, as I stroke her soft cheeks. She is so pale. I loved her so much. Not as a husband-wife love, but a sister-sister love. She was like a sister to me. The sister I was forbidden to have. 

"Aishiteru, Hikari." I whispered softly into her ear. I did not know if she heard me. But I knew that I made my point. I sat in the chair, looking down at her. Sirens wailed outside. Someone began to pound on the front door. Whoever they were, they were too late. I sensed my Hikari's spirit leave her, and she was gone. (3)

* * *

That's it! The end of Tainted Passions! As the alternate ending. ;) Keyboard chapter 3 might be up, but only with people reviewing BESIDES Darkest Side of Death/Demon Darkness Wanderer. Ok? And remember, review Keyboard, and this fanfiction, and review! Oh, in keyboard, be SHURE to read the voting data, I need some votes! Review so ya can see the somewhat-surprise ending, where I bring back a particular review idea that was thought to have been long forgotten! Wheeeee!

(1) - Mr. Shadow is a character from the Fifth Element. I just decided to use the name since I liked it.

(2) - Ok, in the story Keyboard, the Romeo and Juliet plan is mentioned by Yami. That's from the other verision of this chapter, I tried to match everything as close as possible, but that got skrawed up. So just ignore that, and change it to the 'Finding Death' plan. ok?

(3) - Ok, this is the data from the shortie Darkness's Veil: Tallakahath's Story or whatever I titled it. Check it out, it's cool!

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ Review, review, review!


End file.
